Une rencontre bouleversante
by naomy346
Summary: Caroline Forbes, une jeune fille de 18 ans, suite à plusieurs événements douloureux elle décide de quitter sa ville natale, Mystic Falls. Elle s'envole pour New York, son rêve de toujours. Mais qui a dit que New York était un rêve pour tout le monde, elle risque de se heurter à des obstacles qu'elle pensait improbable. Elle fera des rencontre qui marqueront sa vie à jamais.
1. chapitre 1

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, j'avais cette petite pensée qui me disait que je devrai essayer d'écrire une histoire sur Klaus et Caroline, alors je me suis lancée et voilà le résultat.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira, en attendant avec plaisir vos avis positifs ou négatifs.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Prologue d'une rencontre bouleversante.**

Caroline Forbes, une jeune fille de 18 ans qui par la suite de plusieurs événements douloureux décide de quitter sa ville natale, Mystic Falls. Elle s'envole pour New York, son rêve de toujours. Mais qui a dit que New York était un rêve pour tout le monde, cette jeune femme risque de se heurter à des obstacles auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas. Elle fera ainsi la rencontre de plusieurs personnes pendant son périple.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, en attendant avec impatience vos avis.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici, le premier chapitre qui à été réécrit après que haruhi-kyouya m'a fait par de certains petit détails qui ne correspondaient pas. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont laissé un avis, car ils m'ont fait très plaisir.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une rencontre dangereuse

Chapitre 1 : Le départ

Caroline Forbes était une jeune vampire transformée par accident lors de ses dix-sept ans, de taille moyenne ni trop grande ni trop petite, elle avait des cheveux mi long d'un blond qui était naturel. C'était une demoiselle avec des formes là où il faut, son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange, elle avait de jolis yeux bleus. Son caractère à ne pas se laisser faire pouvait lui attirer quelques ennuies par moment. Elle vivait à Mystic Falls depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, Elena Gilbert, lorsqu'elles n'avaient que cinq ans, autant dire que maintenant qu'elles étaient au lycée, on aurai pu croire que plus rien ne les séparerait et pourtant les deux jeunes femmes avaient eux de nombreuses disputes pendant la dur période qu'était le lycée. En effet, Caroline avait vite attiré les garçons avec sa beauté naturelle tandis qu'Elena était plus timide. Puis Caroline avait eut un petit-copain, ce que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas supporté, elle était devenue jalouse de Caroline. Lorsqu'elles étaient enfants c'était Elena que tout le monde allait voir et Caroline n'avait qu'elle comme amie, voilà pourquoi la jeune lycéenne ne le supportait pas. Leur relation avait encore continué de se dégrader lorsque Caroline avait été transformé en vampire contre sa volonté elle avait vu dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie tout le dégoût qu'elle pouvait ressentir, la traitant ainsi de monstre sanguinaire. Sa meilleure amie l'avait délaissé pour des amis rencontrés lors d'une simple fête de beuverie. Voilà qui était Elena Guilbert, jeune femme brune, au yeux marron avec un physique assez avantageux. Elle était égoïste. Puis Caroline avait rompu avec son petit- copain, donc elles se rapprochèrent quelques temps avant que des rumeurs n'apparaissent sur la jeune vampire, Elena ne prit même pas sa défense trop occupée à les croire. Pendant les deux dernières années de lycée la jeune blonde enchaîna les relations catastrophiques qui se terminaient toujours d'une mauvaise façon. Il était venu le temps pour elle de quitter le lycée maintenant, elle avait réussi ses examens en ayant obtenu une mention bien, elle pensait rester dans cette ville et trouver un petit travail le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Au fil du temps, elle avait compris que dans cette ville les rumeurs allaient et venaient pouvant briser la réputation d'une personne. Caroline en avait subi les frais, elle était devenue la risée du lycée, une situation qu'elle ne supportait plus depuis de nombreux mois même si elle avait Elena se n'était plus la même chose, de la jalousie avait pris place entre elles ne laissant place à aucun autre sentiment.

Elle chassa ses pensées et soupira une énième fois en faisant le tour dans sa chambre, réfléchissant à tout vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution à son problème. Constatant qu'en tournant en rond cela ne menait à rien elle s'assit sur son lit et observa attentivement sa chambre en quête de réponse. Sa chambre était simple mais chaleureuse, sur sa gauche il y avait un mur comportant une grande fenêtre donnant sur un petit jardin remplis de fleur. Sur la partie gauche du mur, il y avait plusieurs petits cadre avec des photos de divers personnes, ensuite sur le mur derrière Caroline, deux table de chevet étaient positionnées entre un lit deux personnes. Sur la gauche du lit, des étagères sont fixées au mur avec quelques livres et pleins de petites bricoles. En face de la jeune femme se situent deux portes une menant à une salle de bain, avec une douche toute simple et un évier avec un miroir accroché au-dessus. La deuxième porte conduit dans un dressing rempli des vêtement accumulés durant les années.

Caroline descendit dans sa cuisine prendre une poche de sang, elle repensa aux événements qui se sont produits quelques heures auparavant.

Elle avait décidé d'aller récupérer le restant de ses affaires stockées dans son casier. Arrivant sur le parking avec sa voiture, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Elena et son petit-copain Damon qu'elle avait rencontré peu avant la fin de l'année scolaire, à sa grande surprise il lui avait fait comprendre que son comportement avec jeune blonde n'avait pas été correcte. Elles avaient ainsi eut une discussion et tout semblait être revenu à la normal. Elle sortit donc de sa voiture et alla les rejoindre, ils discutèrent avant que la blonde ne les abandonne pour aller récupérer ses affaires.

Elle entra dans le lycée et se dirigea vers son casier, elle était en train de ramasser ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit des voix.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? »

« Oui, c'est lui même qui me l'a dit. »

« Et pourquoi maintenant ? Cela lui apportera quoi maintenant ? Plus personne ne lui parle. »

« Parce qu'il s'en veut et qu'il sait qu'il a mal agit ! »

« Qu'a-t-il dit exactement ? »

« Il a dit qu'Elena lui a demandé de se venger de Caroline car elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait trompé lors d'une fête. »

« Et il l'a fait ? »

« Oui, et Elena a réussi son plan, détruire la relation de Caroline avec Matt, comme il était amoureux de cette peste d'Elena il s'est peut-être rapproché de Caro pour être plus près de cette peste d'Elena. A savoir que Elena n'a pas dit que des choses vraies sur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie. »

« Et dire que Caroline ne le sait même pas. »

Caroline était anéantie par cette découverte, elle qui pensait que la brune était sa meilleure amie, elle était loin du compte en fait. Elle se sentait trahie, triste n'était pas le mot, elle était en colère contre celle pour qui elle aurai tout fait et tout dit. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle n'en valait pas la peine. Depuis que Caroline était devenue un vampire, elle était plus forte émotionnellement, donc elle se dit que pleurer ne ferait rien pour l'aider dans cette situation.

Elle finit de ramasser ses affaires et décida d'aller régler quelques petites choses. Elle se rendit à la pension de Damon, connaissant déjà le chemin elle ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver. Gardant le plus possible son calme elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et sonna. Damon vint lui ouvrir.

« Je suis venue féliciter une nouvelle fois Elena pour son diplôme, elle est ici ? » _demanda-t-elle_

« Oui, entre »

Il la laissa passer passer et referma la porte derrière elle, Elena en entendant des voix apparue.

« Caroline ? Tu fais quoi ici ? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. » _dit-elle surprise._

« Moi non plus je ne pensais pas venir ici, mais après avoir entendu certaine chose je devais demander confirmation auprès de la principale concernée. »

« D'accord. »

Damon se senti de trop décida de les laisser entre filles.

« Tu veux t'asseoir ? » demanda la brune

« Volontiers »

« Care, qu'est ce que tu as entendu ? Parce que tu es vraiment bizarre. »

« Tu devrai le savoir ? Après tout c'était ton idée non ? » _ricana la blonde._

« Non, je ne vois pas, vraiment pas. » _mentit la brune._

« Vraiment ? C'est étrange parce que c'est ton nom que j'ai entendu ! »

« Mais explique toi à la fin ! »

« TU veux que je m'explique ? Bien ! Au départ, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Matt s'était rapproché de moi, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas pour moi mais uniquement pour toi ! J'étais amoureuse de lui tu sais, et toi tu ne m'as jamais dit que c'était pour toi ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que t'aime tellement être le centre de l'attention que tu détruit tout autour de toi. Tu n'as pas supporté que je me fasse d'autres amis que toi au lycée alors tu as lancé des rumeurs pour que je me retrouve toute seule, mais cela ne t'as pas suffit il a fallut que tu foute la merde dans mon couple avec Matt. Tu savais qu'il t'aimait alors il ferait tout ce que tu voulais alors tu lui as dit que je l'avait trompé pendant une fête, sauf que je n'étais pas à celle-ci. Tu lui a promis quoi de coucher avec ? Tu as détruit deux relations, celle que j'avais avec Matt et celle que nous avions, c'est terminé Elena. » _répliqua Caroline sans aucun regrets._

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, quand tu était petite tu n'avais pas d'amis, c'était moi qu'ils préféraient tous, alors pourquoi au lycée cela aura dû changer ? Si je n'était jamais venue vers toi tu serai encore toute seule ! Tu crois quoi Caroline ? Que venir me dire tout ça va changer quelque chose à ta réputation maintenant, tout le monde pense que tu l'as trompé, je lui ai juste fais comprendre qu'il pouvait avoir mieux que toi, le pauvre, une fille qui as perdu sa mère, et de plus qui est un monstre il faut le comprendre. »

Caroline ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire une autre phrase qu'elle la plaqua avec sa force vampirique le long du mur. La tenant par la gorge elle lui dit.

« Ne t'avise même plus de dire quoique ce soit sur moi, autrement je te jure que toi aussi tu deviendra un monstre, mais je suis sûr que tu t'en accommodera très bien vu que tu en es un à l'intérieur de toi. T'es pourrie de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Tellement peu sûr de toi, toujours aussi faible, que tu es jalouse de tes propres amis. Tu devrai faire attention, Damon n'aime pas les bébés il préfère les vraies femmes. » _cracha la jeune vampire._

« Tu ne sais même pas à qui tu as faire Caroline Forbes ! » _suffoqua la jeune humaine sous la main_ _de Caroline qui resserrait sa prise._

« Je crois que c'est toi qui ne sait pas à qui tu as à faire. » _elle sortit ses crocs et se rapprocha de son cou._ « Je pourrai te tuer la maintenant, en buvant tout ton sang avant de te faire boire le mien et de te briser la nuque pour que tu devienne un monstre comme tu dis. Mais je n'ai pas envie que tu gâche la réputation de notre espèce. » _et elle la lâcha._

Elle partit vers la porte d'entrée, et l'ouvrit mais avant de partir elle ajouta.

« Fait très attention Elena je suis très sérieuse, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer. »

Et elle sortit de cette maison. Elle prit sa voiture et rentra chez elle.

Caroline revint à la réalité quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner lui indiquant qu'elle n'avait plus de batterie. Elle souffla et finalement, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle partit chercher son ordinateur portable et s'installa dans la cuisine pour réserver un billet d'avion. Elle ne voulais plus rester ici, avec Elena et tous les autres. Elle réserva un billet pour New York, une ville qui l'avait toujours fait rêver, elle pouvait s'offrir le luxe de partir, elle était loin d'être pauvre son père était mort lorsqu'elle n'avait que quatre ans, il avait fait fortune et lui avait tout légué, et puis sa mère était décédé l'année précédente, elle avait aussi hérité d'une petite somme d'argent. Elle cliqua sur « _réserver. »_.Une bonne chose de faîte se dit-elle, elle monta ensuite faire ses valises, elle vida dans l'une tous ses vêtements et dans l'autre tous ses accessoires. Elle prit un petit sac à dos pour mettre son ordinateur, et tout son petit bazar. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que la nuit commençait à tomber, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, la jeune blonde se leva, et lorsqu'elle remarqua les deux valises au bout de son lit, elle se rappela qu'elle partait de cette ville. Elle s'habilla d'un jean noir avec un trou au genou droit, un petit pull en laine blanc, elle ajouta à sa tenu, un joli collier argenté et une montre avec le bracelet en cuir marron. Elle se maquilla légèrement, elle commanda un taxi. Elle finit de ramasser le restant de ses affaires. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit un klaxon, c'était lui. Elle mit ses baskets blanche et son manteau rose pâle en laine, elle prit ses deux valise ainsi que son sac à dos et elle descendit de sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte d'entré et le chauffeur vint l'aider avec ses deux valises qu'il mit dans le coffre, Caroline le remercia et retourna fermer sa maison à clé, elle observa une dernière fois le paysage et monta dans la voiture. Celle-ci démarra et Caroline fut envahie par un sentiment de plénitude pour la première fois depuis un moment. Elle sourit, elle allait l'avoir son nouveau départ.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne journée ou bonne soirée.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir ou Bonjour, voici le deuxième chapitre j'attend vos avis avec impatience.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une rencontre bouleversante

Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ très prometteur

Caroline, jeune femme de 18 ans, regardait le paysage défilé à vive allure à travers la vitre du taxi. Installée à l'arrière du véhicule, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées.

Le véhicule s'arrêta et la jeune femme le remercia et le paya avant de sortir et récupérer ses valises dans le coffre du véhicule. Elle partit ensuite vers l'entrée de l'immense bâtiments situé juste devant elle. Cherchant à travers les panneaux d'indication, elle partit vers la salle d'embarquement après s'être occupée de ses bagages. Caroline montra son billet à l'hôtesse et partit attendre l'heure de départ.

Elle monta dans l'avion s'installa à la place qui lui était désignée et mit ses écouteurs avant de sombrer dans un sommeil lorsque l'appareil pris son envol vers New York.

Caroline se réveilla quelques minutes avant d'atterrir, elle semblait très anxieuse d'un seul coup. Elle commençais à paniquer _« calme toi. »_ se disait-elle. Elle prit une très grande inspiration pour se donner du courage. L'avion amorça son atterrissage et une heure plus tard la belle blonde avait trouvé ses bagages et sortie de l'aéroport JFK, elle héla un taxi souriant en apercevant tous les véhicules jaunes.

« Connaissez-vous un hôtel pas très cher ? » _demanda-t-elle au chauffeur_

Il hocha la tête et pris ses bagages avant de s'engager dans la circulation plus que bondée. Caroline observait le paysage prêtant une attention particulière à l'architecture de la ville. Le taxi roulait dans les rues de New York sachant parfaitement où il allait la déposer. Il tourna dans une nouvelle rue qui paraissait être calme. Il s'arrête quelques rues plus loin devant un petit bâtiment à la façade plus que morose. La jeune femme se demanda où elle avait atterri à ce moment.

« Rassurez-vous je connais l'endroit. C'est une amie à moi qui le gère, elle vous accueillera avec plaisir. » _lui dit-il en sortant les valises du coffre._

Elle lui sourit et le remercia en lui tendant la monnaie du trajet. Elle prit ses valises et son courage à deux mains et entra dans le petit bâtiment.

Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de réception, où une jeune femme métisse était plongée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Elle releva la tête en entendant des pas vers elle.

« Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? » _demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aimable._

« Bonjour...Je voudrai une chambre pour quelques jours...Si c'est possible. » _balbutia la blonde_

« Pas de soucis, je vais vous y conduire, ce que je vous propose c'est de payer la note de votre séjour à la fin vu que vous n'êtes pas décidé sur la durée exacte de celui-ci » _proposa la jeune métisse._

Caroline acquiesça et la suivit à travers les couloirs, la brune s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit avant de laisser passer Caroline.

« Je m'appelle Bonnie et voici les clés » _elle lui tendis et ajouta_ « si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite pas. »

Et elle partit en refermant la porte derrière elle. Caroline détailla sa chambre. La pièce était simple et dans les tons blanc et gris, la pièce était composée d'un grand lit avec deux étagères de chaque côté faisant office de table de nuit, en face d'elle il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur les rues de New York et à sa droite il y avait un placard pour ranger les affaires et juste à coté une porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Caroline sourit en observant sa chambre, elle se dit que cela ferait l'affaire pendant quelque temps avant de trouver un logement. Elle commença par défaire sa valise de vêtements en prenant soins de pas les froisser et les rangea dans le placard.

Une heure plus tard, elle était assise sur son lit avec son ordinateur à côté d'elle. Maintenant qu'elle était à New York elle devrait chercher un travail pour pouvoir s'en sortir, pas qu'elle ne manquait pas d'argent, à la mort de sa mère elle avait hérité d'une somme d'argent considérable qui pourrait lui être utile maintenant qu'elle est ici. La jeune vampire se demanda ou pourrait-elle trouver des poches de sang et soupira en se disant que pour le moment elle devait agir de façon naturelle et elle sortit de sa chambre en quête de trouver Bonnie pour lui demander si elle connaissait un endroit pour aller manger.

Elle la retrouva au même endroit que lorsqu'elle est arrivée.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger mais connais-tu en endroit sympa pour aller manger ? » _demanda la blonde_

« Oui, je peux t'y accompagné si tu le souhaites, comme tu m'as l'air de ne pas connaître cette ville. »

« C'est d'accord, avec plaisir » _répondit Caroline_

La métisse prit ses affaires et elles partirent dans les rues de New York.

Bonnie était originaire de New York, sa famille avait quitté leur petit village pour venir ici. Lignée de puissantes sorcières elle savait donc reconnaître un vampire. Elle avait tout de suite compris que Caroline en était un, elle se demanda ce qu'elle venait faire à New York. Bonnie lui indiqua de tourner dans un petite ruelle sombre et Caroline n'eut pas le temps de lui poser une quelconque question que Bonnie lui colla un anévrisme.

Caroline grognait de douleur, elle comprit que Bonnie était une sorcière et lui demanda d'arrêter mais la sorcière ne l'écouta pas.

« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » _siffla-t-elle en accentuant la douleur._

« Je...Je suis partie de chez moi parce que je voulais parcourir le monde, je voulais venir ici parce que New York représentait un rêve. » _haleta la jeune blonde avec un rictus de douleur._

« N'es-tu pas au courant que cette ville est dangereuse ? Pour tout les êtres surnaturels non identifiés. » r _épondit la sorcière en ayant arrêté la torture qu'elle faisait subir au vampire._

« De quoi parle-tu ? Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

 _Bonnie soupira._ « Allons manger je t'expliquerai. »

Elles partirent dans un petit restaurent que Bonnie connaissait où personne ne viendrait les déranger. Elle lui expliqua que pour vivre ici, il fallait demander une autorisation au Roi des créatures surnaturelles autrement elle pourrait être prise pour une traite qui vient comploter contre le Roi et son entourage. Elle connaissait celui-ci en personne même elle avait eu une aventure avec son plus jeune frère Kol, malheureusement cela c'était mal terminé entre eux. Elle chassa ses pensées de sa tête.

« Comment je le rencontre ce Roi ? » _interrompit la vampire._

« Encore une chose c'est lui qui vient à toi et non l'inverse. » _poursuivit la sorcière ._

Caroline soupira et elle fit un mince sourire à Bonnie, essayant de rassurer au mieux la blonde elle lui posa des questions sur sa vie et elle apprirent à faire connaissance. Bonnie pensa que la jeune femme était assez exceptionnelle pour un vampire, elle avait garder toutes ses qualités humaines. Caroline lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se nourrir d'être humains, Bonnie trouva cette idée merveilleuse et c'est ainsi qu'elle commencèrent à devenir amies.

Non loin de là où se situait les deux jeunes femmes, un vampire nommé Klaus regardait par la fenêtre de son appartement situé au dernier étage. Il était grand mais pas trop, avec de jolis yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains. Il avait plus de milles ans derrière lui, lui et sa fratrie composé de deux frères vivant et une sœur vivantes, étaient les vampire originaux, les premiers sur Terre alors il est vrai qu'avec 1000 ans de vie il commençait à s'ennuyer ici. Un sourire charmeur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Trouvez-moi ce vampire ! Tout de suite ! » _Vociférera-t-il_

Il devait le trouver avant eux, autrement, le vampire ne survivrait pas longtemps.

Du côté des jeunes femmes, elles rentrèrent à l'hôtel que Bonnie gérait, la brune lui dit de faire très attention à elle et partit laissant Caroline toute seule pour monter dans sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'une main lui couvrit la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit. Elle essaya de se débattre mais elle n'y arriva pas son agresseur était plus musclé qu'elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il se pencha vers son oreille.

« Tu vas sagement venir avec moi ma jolie, quelqu'un voudrait te rencontrer et faire ta connaissance. » chuchota-t-il

Se fut le trou noir pour notre vampire, son agresseur il avait administré de la veine de Veine de Vénus à faible dose pour qu'elle s'évanouisse. Avait-il trouvé le vampire avant _eux_ ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié à bientôt pour la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voilà le chapitre 3 j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant.  
Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre chaque Lundi, ce qui me laisse le reste de la semaine pour peaufiner le suivant.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Une rencontre inhabituelle

Caroline se réveilla, elle avait mal dans tout le corps, elle se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle observa autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cellule, il faisait noir. Elle mit ses sens vampiriques en alerte pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose. Mais elle n'entendit rien. Caroline soupira, le séjour commençait bien.

Bonnie avait décidé d'aller voir Caroline pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille mais lorsqu'elle arriva devant la chambre de sa nouvelle amie, elle eut un choque, la porte n'était pas fermé.

« Caroline tu es là ? » demanda la jeune sorcière.

La jeune femme ne reçut aucune réponse, elle décida d'appeler un ami à elle.

« Allô, Stefan tu peux venir à l'hôtel j'ai un problème. » _et elle raccrocha en entendant la réponse de son interlocuteur._

Bonnie soupira, elle était inquiète pour son amie, elle savait que se ne pouvait pas être Klaus, il aura envoyé Stefan la chercher car c'était son meilleur ami depuis les années 1920, et qu'il lui faisait confiance pour ce genre de service.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le jeune homme retrouvait Bonnie dans la chambre de Caroline.

« Salut Bonnie, il s'est passé quoi ici ? » demanda-t-il un peu perplexe.

« Salut Stef, j'ai une amie qui loge ici, et elle a été enlevé » expliqua-t-elle

« Va voir la police Bonnie. »

« C'est un vampire Stef » dit-elle sur un ton grave. « Je sais que ce n'est pas Klaus, même si je sais qu'il la cherche, il t'aurai envoyé la chercher. »

« Je devais la trouver mais hier soir, il y a un eu problème dont j'ai dû m'occuper avec Klaus alors ce vampire je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelle. » lui dit-il

« Il faut appeler Klaus. »

« On a pas le choix, on ne sait ce qu'ils vont lui faire. »

Mais qui allait appeler Klaus, tout le monde savait qu'il deviendrai furieux en apprenant cette nouvelle.

De son côté Caroline était toujours seule dans sa cellule. Personne ne lui avait rendu visite et elle aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici. Elle était assise le long du mur, essayant de trouver une position un peu plus confortable que la précédente lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre. On vint ouvrir la porte, et un homme apparu devant elle.

« Salut ma jolie. Je suis désolée pour l'inconfort de ta cellule mais on fait avec ce qu'on peut tu sais. » _lui expliqua-t-il._

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? »

« Oh ça, c'est parce qu'il ne devait pas te trouver avant nous. » e _t il partit en refermant la porte._

Il avait déposé une poche de sang devant le vampire. Caroline la bu aussitôt.

Klaus était de bonne humeur se matin, hier soir il avait dû aller régler des affaires et tout c'était terminé comme il le voulait c'est-à-dire dans un bain de sang. Il observa la ville par l'immense baie vitrée de son salon lorsque son téléphone sonna, il fut surprise de lire le nom de Bonnie. Il décrocha curieux et il commença à froncer les sourcils.

« J'arrive ! » _et il raccrocha._

De leur côté Bonnie et Stefan réfléchissaient à une solution pour résoudre leur problème. Lorsque l'originel les rejoignit.

« Bonnie, Stefan il se passe quoi ? » demanda Klaus

« Il se passe que comme je te l'ai dit au téléphone Klaus que Caroline, le vampire que j'héberge a été enlevée. » expliqua-t-elle

« Comment cela se fait ? »

« Hier soir, elle voulait aller manger quelque part, je l'ai accompagné au début méfiante je lui est donné un anévrisme pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici et si elle connaissait ta règle farfelue mais elle semblait plus que perdue alors je lui ai expliqué et elle m'a demandé comment on te rencontrait et je lui ai répondu que c'était toi qui viendrait à elle et non l'inverse. Ensuite nous avons parlé de tout et de rien avant que je la laisse pour aller me coucher. Elle a du monter dans sa chambre et se faire surprendre vu qu'il n'y a pas de trace de lutte. » résuma la sorcière.

« On fait quoi ? Parce qu'à parler on va pas la retrouver et on ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui arriver. » poursuivit Stefan. »

« Tu as raison. Bonnie tu peux faire un sort de localisation ? » demanda l'originel.

« Normalement oui. »

« Bien fait le tout de suite, on ne doit pas perdre de temps. » répondit-il sans laisser place à de réponses possibles

Bonnie partit accompagnée des deux vampire faire son sort.

« Alors ? » demandèrent-ils en même temps.

« J'ai trouvé, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. » annonça la sorcière.

Caroline commençait à en avoir marre d'être ici, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur le même homme que tout à l'heure.

« Ma jolie, tu vas répondre à quelques questions. » _lui dit-il et il poursuivit_ « Connais-tu Klaus ? »

« Non »

« Es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui »

« Je n'aime pas que l'on me mente. »

« Je ne te mens pas alors relâche moi tout de suite. »

« Tu es bien trop impertinente » _dit-il_

« Et vous vous êtes bouché puisque je vous dis que je le connais même pas ce Klaus ! »

« Tu devrai faire attention... un si joli vampire comme toi.. » _chuchota-t-il en faisant glissé sa main le long de son ventre._

Caroline se débâtie et lui asséna un claque si forte que sa tête tourna sur le côté. L'homme ou le vampire supposa Caroline s'approcha d''elle avec une lueur mauvaise.

« Tu n'aurai pas du faire ça mon ange.. » _il l'embrassa de force essayant de passer sa main en dessous de son pull._

Caroline se débâtie et lui asséna un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Il grogna et se releva mécontent du geste de la jeune femme. Il la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, elle essaye de le mordre pour se défendre mais l'envoya valser contre le mur d'à côté. Caroline eut du mal à se relever, elle savait se battre, très tôt elle avait appris pour pouvoir se défendre. Mais la dans cette situation elle était impuissante. Elle tenait à peine debout sur des deux jambes. L'homme se rapprocha d'elle et il la mordit au cou. Un liquide s'introduit dans son corps et elle hurla de douleur.

« C'est pour m'avoir résister. »

Elle s'effondra au sol, elle avait mal elle avait compris que c'était un loup-garou quand il l'avait mordu. Elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouvert et sa morsure commençait déjà à se propager. Elle savait qu'il ne lui restait peu de temps avant de mourir. Elle s'évanouit.

Les deux vampires accompagnés de Bonnie se trouvait devant le bâtiment que Bonnie avait localisé, à première vu il semblait vide mais quand on écoutait avec l'ouïe vampirique on pouvait entendre des brides de conversation.

« Ce sont des loups-garous ! » informa Klaus.

« Tu pense que Caroline va bien ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je ne sais pas du tout. »

Klaus décida d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

« Bien le bonjour à vous mes amis. » _dit-il assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende._

« Klaus que me vaut ta visite ? » _répondit un homme._

« Tyler, je viens chercher une jeune femme. Tu devrai savoir qui c'est vu que tu l'as enlevé, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas trop traumatisée par ta faute. » _Railla le vampire._

« A elle, elle devrait bientôt mourir. » _comprit Tyler_

Klaus s'approcha rapidement de lui et plongea sa main dans son torse et attrapa son cœur. Tyler eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Tu vas attentivement m'écouter. Tu vas m'emmener à elle et j'espère pour toi qu'elle sera en vie. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, et Klaus relâcha sa prise. Il flasha vers un loup-garou et lui arracha le cœur sans plus de cérémonie. Ce chien l'avait contrarié et modifier ses plans, il ne devait pas s'amuser à jouer les chevaliers. La prochaine fois il laissera ce vampire mourir.

« C'est pour m'avoir fait déplacer ! » _dit-il en donnant un geste de dédain envers le corps sans vie._

Il le conduit ensuite à une cellule où une jeune femme blonde jonchait à même le sol certainement évanouie à cause de la douleur. Klaus la prit dans ses bras telle une princesse. Il remit une mèche de cheveux en place, car elle l'empêchait de voir le beau visage de Caroline.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi mon ange » _chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

Peut-être avait-il parlé trop tôt.

Et il partit de cette cellule pittoresque. Lorsqu'il avait vu Caroline comme ça il l'avait trouvé magnifique avec son visage qui ressemblait à celui d'un ange. D'habitude lorsqu'on lui demandait de venir sauver un vampire il refusait. Il observa la morsure de la jeune vampire, il devait se dépêcher.

Il rejoignit Bonnie et Stefan à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Bonnie eut un un hoquet de surprise en voyant Caroline dans les bras de Klaus et elle dirigea son regard vers sa morsure, elle savait que le vampire n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant elle. Stefan se dépêcha de monter dans la voiture et de les conduire chez Klaus. Il avait préféré resté assise derrière avec elle.

Une fois devant chez lui, ils se dépêchèrent de monter au dernier étage. Il entra chez lui et alla installé la jeune femme dans une de ses chambres. Il s'assit derrière elle et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Il se mordit le poignet et entrouvrit la bouche de Caroline pour que son sang puisse atteindre ses lèvres. Caroline reprit conscience lorsqu'elle sentit le goût du sang sur ses lèvres et elle plongea ses crocs dans le poignet du vampire. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux avant qu'elle ne rétracte ses crocs. Elle leva la tête timidement et plongea son regard dans celui de son sauveur.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. » _dit-elle faiblement._

« De rien mon ange. Repose toi maintenant. »

Et il la laissa seule dans la chambre.

Une semaine plus tard, Caroline commençait à se remettre de ce qu'il s'était produit. Bonnie et Caroline s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées toutes les deux et jeune blonde commençait à chercher des appartements pour pouvoir quitter l'hôtel, elle avait même proposé à Bonnie de venir au lieu de dormir à l'hôtel. Elle se remémora la conversation.

Caroline se trouvait dans la chambre de son amie, elles avaient pris l'habitude de venir dans la chambre de l'une et de l'autre pour encore mieux se connaître et faire des choses de filles. Caroline se disait que sa relation avec la métisse différait complètement de celle qu'elle avait avec Elena, elle chassa bien vite ses mauvais souvenirs et se concentra sur la jeune sorcière.

« Bonnie, je cherche un appartement » _lui avait-elle dit d'un seul coup._

« Ah »

« Je me disais que je ne pourrai pas vivre indéfiniment ici, à l'hôtel, avoir un chez moi me manque » _avait expliqué la blonde_.

« Je vois, cela fera vide sans toi. »

« Tu pourrai venir avec moi, cela ressemblerait à une colocation entre deux amies. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que je pense depuis un certain temps à vendre l'hôtel, je voudrai retourner faire des études, il appartenait à ma mère mais comme elle n'est plus là je pourrait le vendre et utiliser cet argent pour l'université et t'aider avec le loyer. » _avait poursuivit la brune._

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour le loyer, je veux avoir un pied à terre, je compte acheter un appartement comme ça si je veux voyager je ne serai pas obligé de chercher un appartement à chaque départ. Et pour l'argent ce n'est pas un problème on peut dire que j'ai une petite fortune sur mon compte, autant l'utiliser à bonne escient. Comme rémunération tu pourrais faire la cuisine, cela suffira amplement puis on s'ennuie moins à deux. » _avait rigolé la vampire._

Bonnie avait prit Caroline dans ses bras, elle connaissait peu le vampire mais elle la considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Elle revint à la réalité quand la brune lui demanda si les recherches avançaient.

« Bof, c'est pas terrible jusqu'à présent, à part deux ou trois qui ont retenu mon attention. C'est tout et toi avec l'hôtel ?

« j'ai eu une ou deux visites qui ont été assez concluantes. » _expliqua la propriétaire de l'hôtel_

« j'espère qu'on finira par trouver. »

Elles continuèrent de papoter pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Caroline décida qu'il était temps qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle alors elle décida d'aller faire du shopping toute seule, elle commençais à connaître la ville vu qu'elles avaient été se promener pour permettre à Caroline de penser à autre chose. Elle allait rentrer dans un magasin quand elle entendit son téléphone sonner.

« Love, comment va-tu ? »

« Klaus, comment as-tu mon numéro ? _Demanda-t-elle_

« J'ai mes sources. » _il sourit._

« Ah et je vais bien, merci de m'avoir sauvé » _elle le remercia encore une fois._

« Voyons Love je n'allais pas laisser une belle femme mourir. »

 _elle leva les yeux au ciel_ « Quel beau parleur que tu fais. »

 _il rigola_ « Je dois y aller à bientôt mon ange. » _et il raccrocha._

Klaus était un homme qui avait du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir même, donc il pouvait exiger ce qu'il voulait et dès lors qu'il rencontra Caroline Forbes, à ses yeux il n'avait jamais rencontré une aussi belle femme. Pourtant des femmes ils en avait côtoyé avec plus de 1000 ans de vie, ils commençait à les connaître. Il repensa à sa rencontre avec la belle Caroline plus qu'inhabituelle.

Il entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et vit une belle blonde, il eut un instant de doute sur l'identité du visiteur, mais se ressaisis lorsqu'il vit sa sœur.

« Nick ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! » _lui dit-elle l'étreignant affectueusement._

« Je croyais que tu devais revenir, plus tard, moi aussi Becka tu m'a manqué ! Tu n'es plus avec l'humain ? » _demanda-t-il_

« Oh, il était juste une distraction rien de plus rien de moins » _répondit-elle avec désinvolture._

Rebecka ou Becka pour les intimes partit s'installer sur le canapé en cuir blanc qui donnait sur un magnifique vu, elle se dit que cette ville lui avait beaucoup manqué, elle s'était entiché d'un humain et elle était partie faire le tour du monde avec, avant qu'ils ne reviennent et qu'il lui annonce qu'il était toujours amoureux de son ancienne copine. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se leva pour partie en direction de sa chambre, elle défit ses bagages et trouva qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux vêtements.

« Nick ! Je sors. » _cria la blonde_

Le vampire ne répondit pas trop occupé à dessiner la belle Caroline qui hantait ses pensées depuis sa rencontre. Il avait appris par ses hommes qu'elle cherchait un appartement avec la sorcière Bennet qu'il connaissait bien voir très bien même, elle avait été beaucoup plus qu'une amante pour son plus jeune frère mais un soir tout avait dérapé et depuis il ne se parlaient plus et son frère était parti rejoindre son autre frère Elijah qui s'était installé avec sa copine Katherine dans la ville de Los Angeles. Il retourna sur ses pensé ayant rapport avec la belle blonde et l'appela, il avait réussi à obtenir son numéro. Il décida d'aller l'observer sans que personne ne le remarque. Il sourit lorsqu'il la vie décrocher son téléphone.

Rebecka connaissait New York comme sa poche, elle savait dénicher les bonnes adresses et les bons plans. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle aperçut un de ses magasins qu'elle adorait par dessus tout. Elle sourit devant le bâtiment et entra. Elle commença à fouiner dans les rayons lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un elle se retourna pour s'excuser mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise.

« Caroline ! »

« Rebecka ! »

* * *

En espérant qu'il vous aie plu, pour ma part je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. A bientôt.


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le passé refait surface

Les deux blonde étaient surprises de se rencontrer ici à New York. Caroline prit l'autre blonde dans ses bras, elle était heureuse de la revoir. Caroline était encore lycéenne quand elles s'étaient rencontrées.

* * *

Caroline avait été exclue de cours à cause d'un stupide garçon de sa classe. Elle était en train de marmonner tout en se dirigeant vers le secrétariat pour avertir un surveillant qu'elle avait été exclue. Elle entra dans la pièce, il y avait une jeune femme blonde devant elle qui attendait que quelqu'un revienne.

« Tu peux attendre un moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent. » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Au fait moi c'est Caroline. »

« Moi c'est Rebecca, ils sont incompétents ici ? » demanda le-dite Rebecca avec exaspération.

« Toujours. »

Un surveillant était revenu environ une heure plus tard laissant le temps aux deux jeunes lycéenne de faire connaissance. Elles avaient sympathisé.

« Mickaelson tu es en terminal ES1 » dit-il sans plus de cérémonie. « Forbes que fait-tu là ? »

« J'ai été virée. »

« Accompagne-la vous êtes dans la même classe. »

Elle avait ensuite appris que Rebecca venait de loin. Les deux jeunes femme s'était liées d'amitié, ce qui avait attisé la jalousie d'Elena, mais Caroline s'en fichait un peu, cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir une autre amie que la brune. Rebecca avait dû quitter Mystic Falls quelques mois plus tard et Caroline s'était ennuyée de son amie par la suite.

* * *

Elle revint au présent quand la jeune femme lui parla.

« Mais Care ! Que fais-tu ici ? A New York, je suis surprise de te voir »

« Je pourrai te poser la même question Becka.

« Ah, mon frère vit ici et comme Matt a rompu avec moi, je ne voulais pas rester dans la campagne » _expliqua lé-dite Becka, elle ajouta._ « Tu sais Mystic Fall ce n'était pas pour moi. Et toi que fais-tu à New York ?»

«Finalement tu es sortie avec Matt, je m'en doutait un peu. J'ai surpris une conversation qui parlait d'Elena, c'est elle qui était à l'origine de toutes ses rumeurs alors je lui ai dis de ne plus jamais dire quoique soit sur moi ou je la tuerai. Elle m'a traité de monstre, alors qu'en fait dans cette histoire c'est elle le monstre. Elle était juste jalouse. » _répondit Caroline sans aucune peine._

« Tu aurai du la tuer. » _Ria le vampire._

« Becka ! » _s'exclama Caroline._

Le vampire ou Becka sourit à la remarque de Caroline, elle décidèrent de faire leur shopping ensemble, comme elles avaient l'habitude de la faire à la campagne comme le disait si bien Rebecca. Elles passèrent la matinée dans les magasins. Caroline avait craqué pour plusieurs petites choses, deux combinaisons, une blanche assez sophistiquée pour des occasions particulières et une grise en coton plutôt basique et une paire de basket blanche et des talons de sa marque préférée, Louboutin. Caroline savait être elle même malgré tout cet argent qu'elle avait obtenu. Rebecca avait elle aussi avait fait quelques petites emplettes, des jupes, des hauts, des chaussures, du Rebecca en elle même à dévaliser le magasin. Comme les deux jeunes femmes ne voulaient pas se quitter elle se mirent d'accord pour déjeuner dans un endroit que Rebecka affectionnait tout particulièrement.

Le petit restaurent était assez simple mais pas trop non plus, elles avait été placé dans un endroit calme pour pouvoir discuter.

« A quel point ta décision de vivre ici est-elle sérieuse ? » _Voulu savoir l'originelle_

« Au point de chercher à acheter un appartement, pour y vivre avec un de mes nouvelles amies que j'ai rencontré à mon arrivée. Il faudra que je te la présente. » ria la vampire.

« Ah carrément, je suis contente pour toi tu vaut tellement mieux que cette ville qui ne t'as apporté que des ennuies. »

« Cette ville aussi m'apporte des ennuis tu sais. J'ai été enlevé et mordu par un loup-garou avant qu'un certain Klaus vienne me sauver mais maintenant ça va mieux. Puis je compte reprendre mes études, vu que le lycée est fini, aller à l'université soit en psychologie ou l'art j'aime l'art c'est tellement inspirant. » sourit la jeune femme.

« Care, tu es tellement forte, tu t'es fait morde par un loup-garou et tu continue de mordre la vie à pleine dents, Whaouh ! Mon frère aussi aime l'art pour revenir sur tes études. Peut-être que moi aussi je vais retourner en cours, pour faire quelque chose de bien dans ma vie même si nous avons l'immortalité.»

« tu as un frère ? Il est aussi beau que toi ? » s'enquit la jeune femme.

« J'en ai trois, je ne parle pas beaucoup de ma vie privée. Mais je te fais confiance donc tu le sais maintenant. Et oui il est assez beau. »

Elles continuèrent de parler pendant le repas et puis il fut l'heure pour les deux jeunes femmes de se quitter. Elle s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone et chacune partit de son côté. Caroline décida de regarder les appartement à acheter.

* * *

Bonnie avait passé le reste de sa matinée après le départ de Caroline à faire du tri dans les cartons qu'elle avait entassé dans la cave. Elle était assise sur son lit entourée de plusieurs photos d'elle et de diverses personnes. Elle avait pris une photo dans ses mains, elle représentait un couple amoureux. Elle plongea dans les souvenirs de cette merveilleuse soirée.

* * *

Bonnie avait passé une sale journée à l'hôtel, la femme de ménage n'avait pas fait correctement son travail, et ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Elle avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air en ville. Elle devait retrouver Kol à 19h pour une surprise. Elle s'assit sur un banc et observa les gens passer, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement son travail, elle avait voulu faire des études mais en manque d'argent elle avait dû abandonner. Elle ne vit pas l'heure passée et il ne lui resta que une demi heure pour retourner se préparer. Kol attendait à l'accueil que Bonnie vienne. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard dans une supérette et le coup de foudre fut immédiat pour les deux. Bonnie lui fit un bisous sur la joue pour le ramener à la réalité. Elle avait opté pour une longue robe crème qui mettait sa peau en valeur et avait lissé ses cheveux, elle avait mis un châle de la même couleur pour ne pas avoir froid. Elle s'était maquillé légèrement et avait chaussé des talons noirs vertigineux qui allongeaient ses jambes. A tout cela s'ajoutait une pochette noire. Kol détailla Bonnie et sourit en coin. Il avait un simple costume noir et revêtit un manteau de la même couleur par dessus. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à la voiture qui les attendait, il ouvrit la porte comme un gentleman. Elle monta et il ferma la porte pour ensuite ce diriger vers l'autre côté du véhicule. L'ambiance était détendue, ils discutaient de leur journée respective.

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble assez réputé dans la ville, Bonnie fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire. Kol ouvrit la porte et elle sortit du véhicule.

« Viens j'ai réservé une table. »

Elle le suivit en hochant de la tête, à l'entrée on lui prit son châle et sa pochette avant qu'un serveur ne les dirigent vers leur table. Tout était fabuleux, Bonnie adorait l'endroit et Kol prenait tellement soin d'elle qu'elle lâcha un petit soupir qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Qu'est ce que tu as Bonnie ? »

« Je pensais à la façon dont tu prenais soin de moi, c'est tellement parfait que parfois cela me gène. » _avait avoué la jeune femme._

« Je t'aime c'est normal » _avait-il tout simplement répondit._

Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, le repas avait été exquis. Elle avait adoré. La voiture était venue les récupérer au alentour de vingts-trois heures. Kol avait indiqué une adresses différente que celle Bonnie, il lui sourit malicieusement. Le véhicule se stationna quelques minutes seulement après qu'ils soient monté dedans. La jeune sorcière était intriguée de l'endroit où son amant l'avait emmené. Il entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et Kol se dirigea vers l'ascenseur situé à droite de la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Il appuya sur le bouton menant au dernier étage.

Kol ouvrit la porte située au bout du couloir, devant eux se dressait un magnifique appartement au dernier étage donnant sur une partie de New York, cuisiné ouverte, grand salon, salle à manger, dressing tout était compris dedans.

« Je veux qu'on vive ensemble Bonnie tu es la femme de ma vie. » _lui avait-il soufflé à l'oreille en collant son torse à son dos._

Il lui avait montré toute les pièces de l'appartement avant que Bonnie le coupe et l'embrasse longuement. Elle avait terriblement envie de lui là maintenant. Kol stoppa le baiser et l'emmena dans leur futur chambre tout aussi fabuleuse que les autres. Bonnie se mordit la lèvre lorsque Kol passa ses doit sur la peau nu de ses bras, elle frissonna de plaisir. Kol savait ce que cela entrainait sur la jeune femme. Il se plaça derrière elle et défit tout doucement la fermeture de la robe avant de se reculer pour observer le merveilleux spectacle qui se dressait devant lui. Bonnie tourna ta tête pour le regarder et fit glisser sa robe le long de ses bras en premier avant qu'elle ne glisse le long de ses jambes. Elle enjamba la robe toujours perchée sur ses talons haut. Debout en sous-vêtement rose pâle et talon haut, Kol devenait fou, il s'avança vers elle, et posa ses mains sur sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il l'embrassa, léchant sa lèvre pour lui donner l'accès à sa bouche ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, leur langue jouaient ensemble. Il descendit ses mains sur ses fesse qu'il malaxa tout doucement. Il dévie sa bouche dans le cou de la jeune femme, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement, elle cambra sa tête en arrière lui donnant un accès total sur son cou. Il remonta sa tête vers celle de la jeune femme et sourit malicieusement. Il l'emmena sur le lit situé au milieux de la pièce. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le lit.

« N'enlève pas tes chaussures. »

Elle obéit. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur la bouche et ensuit partit dans son cou. Il l'allongea sur le dos, et reprit sa torture il défit son soutien-gorge et prit en main ses seins qu'il taquina, il les lécha et les mordilla chacun à son tour. Bonnie gémissait, elle adorait ça, il continua sa descente vers son ventre et plus bas jusqu'à sa culotte en dentelle, il passa sa main dedans pour voir à quel point sa compagne était excitée il fut satisfait, il lui enleva et positionna sa tête entre ses jambes. Il adora cette partie de Bonnie, sa préférée, il souffla sur sa partie intime avant de commencer sa douce torture, il fit tourner sa langue encore et encore puis il ajouta à cette torture un doigt, Bonnie se cambrait tellement elle se perdait dans son plaisir, elle hurla quand l'orgasme vint. Elle reprit sa respiration tandis que Kol remontait vers elle, il lui sourit il la pénétra longuement qui lui arracha un gémissement, il fit des vas et viens doucement d'abord, avant d'accélérer sous les ordres de Bonnie. Kol intensifia ses coups de reins et Bonnie explosa autour de lui en criant avant que lui aussi ne viennent. Il s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bonnie revint à la réalité quand son téléphone sonna. Elle avait enfin une bonne nouvelle, elle continua de faire du tri une bonne partie de la journée avant que Caroline se rentre de sa journée.

Lorsque la blonde rentra à l'hôtel, elle était contente elle avait retrouvé une de ses amies, et allait s'installer avec une autre. Elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, de plus elle avait peut-être trouver un appartement qui correspondait à ses goûts elle avait rendez-vous demain dans la matinée, après plusieurs appartements peu satisfaisant la chance lui souriait enfin se dit-elle.

Elle alla voir Bonnie qui elle aussi avait une bonne nouvelle.

« J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour l'hôtel »

« J'ai peut-être trouvé un appartement »

Caroline était rentré en début de soirée elle avait fais la visite de plusieurs biens qui n'avait guère retenu son attention, c'est en rentrant qu'elle avait vu celui qu'elle irait visiter demain, comme elle le voulait, elle avait donc saisi sa chance.

Elle annonça à Bonnie qu'elle allait se coucher étant épuisé de sa journée.

Caroline se réveilla de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui elle allait visiter un appartement avec Bonnie, elle avait proposé la veille à Rebecka de venir les rejoindre, ce que le vampire avait tout de suite accepté.

Caroline se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche, elles avaient rendez-vous dans moins d'une heure.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Caroline sortait de la salle de bain munie d'un peignoir très confortable. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit une robe blanche cintrée et qui faisait très femme d'affaire. Elle sortit des sous-vêtements de couleur chaire. Caroline s'habilla et se maquilla avec un rouge à lèvre rouge sang d'un trait d'eye-liner et ajouta du mascara. Elle chaussa ses talons blancs et prit son manteau de la même couleur et descendit voir Bonnie.

Bonnie attendait Caroline dans sa chambre, elle avait vêtu un pantalon de tailleur crème qu'elle avait retroussé dévoilant ainsi ses cheville, elle avait ajouté à cela un pull à coll roulé rose pâle. Elle avait misé sur des petites bottines beige à talon et un manteau beige aussi. Elle avait peu maquillé son visage. Elle alla ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit Caroline frapper.

« Tu es vraiment belle Bonn ! » sourit le vampire

« C'est toi qui me dit ça Caroline ! Tu fais très femme d'affaire. » s'esclaffa Bonnie

« Je veux pas qu'on pense que je ne sais pas ce que je veux. »

Elles rigolèrent et partirent à l'extérieur de l'hôtel ou un taxi les attendait. Elles montèrent dedans, le trajet se fit dans la bonne humeur, étant pressées de découvrir l'appartement qui serait peut-être bientôt le leur. Le taxi s'arrêta devant un bâtiment que Bonnie connaissait vraiment bien. Elle se dit que cela ne pouvait être possible. Caroline l'entraîna vers l'entrée de l'ascenseur.

« Tu verras, il est vraiment bien, très spacieux et lumineux. Il se présente sur deux étages. Tu verras par toi même. » _sourit joyeusement Caroline._

Un agent immobilier les attendait devant la porte. _« merde »_ se dit Bonnie. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit les deux jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et une bouffée de souvenir revint vers Bonnie, elle semblait nerveuse.

« Tu vas bien Bonnie ? C'est le fait que j'ai invité une amie ? »

« Non cela n'a rien avoir avec ton amie. Je ne t'ai pas tout raconté Caroline, je te raconterai plus tard et pour répondre à ta question je connais cet appartement comme ma poche parce que j'ai vécu ici avec mon ancien petit ami. Je ne savais même pas que l'appartement était à vendre. »

Personne n'avait su que Kol et Bonnie avait vécu ici.

Caroline ne sut quoi dire, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle étaient en train de visiter les chambres lorsque une voix lointaine cria.

« Care tu es là ? »

« Oui dans la chambre »

La voix se tût et rejoignit les deux femmes.

« Bonnie ?! »

« Rebecka ! »

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Bonne soirée ou journée à vous.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, voici le chapitre suivant.  
Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Comme trois sœurs

La scène qui se déroulait sous les yeux de Caroline était plus qu'inhabituelle. Elle avait invité ses deux amies qui elle-même se connaissaient. La blonde était surprise très surprise même.

 _« Vous vous connaissez ? »_ fut sa seule question.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient tellement surprise de se rencontrer à cet endroit qu'elles ne dirent rien pendant quelques minutes avant que Rebecka ne prenne Bonnie dans ses bras.

« Bonnie, ça me fait très plaisir de te revoir, cela fait un moment qu'on ne sait pas vu. » _dit-elle en_ _l'étreignant._

« Becka moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, bientôt un an qu'on ne sait pas vu. »

« Alors avec mon frère cela se passe bien ? » _demanda-t-elle_

« Cela fait un an que nous ne sommes plus ensemble. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu tout allait bien. » _dit-elle choquée._

Caroline intervint n'étant plus sûr de comprendre.

« Comment vous vous connaissez-vous ? »

« A priori c'est mon ancienne belle sœur » _expliqua l'autre blonde._

« Tu es sortie avec un des frère de Becka ? Tu savais qu'elle en avait trois ? _Lui demanda-t-elle_

« Oui je le savais et j'ai même rencontré les trois » _lui dit-elle en rigolant._

« Ils sont beau au moins ? »

« Très ! »

Les trois filles rigolèrent, l'agent immobilier attendant patiemment en dehors de la pièce que les trois jeunes femmes soient prêtes à continuer. Elles ne tardèrent pas de sortir de la pièce pour aller visiter une autre pièce qui était un dressing. L'appartement était vraiment parfait pour Caroline mélangeant le moderne et l'ancien. Elle avait craqué pour ses grandes baies vitrées donnant sur l'ensemble de la ville. Le salon était dans les tons beige, chocolat et blanc avec un rappel de brique sur une partie du mur. La salle à manger faisait partie de la même pièce juste séparé par une colonne blanche. Elle se composait d'une table en verre avec des chaises en cuir blanc. Un buffet en bois ancienne était au fond de la pièce. Avec quelques petits objets de décoration. La cuisine était moderne, avec du gris du noir et du blanc, tout équipé ce qui arrangeait Caroline. Les chambres, il y en avait cinq au total toute avec un dressing et une salle de bain adjacente. L'appartement avait aussi une bibliothèque, une salle avec une télévision ainsi qu'une buanderie.

L'agent immobilier termina la visite. Et il attendait la réaction de Caroline. La jeune femme prit quelques temps pour réfléchir. Elle adorait cet appartement mais elle avait peur que Bonnie n'y soit pas heureuse.

« Je le prend que si Bonnie est d'accord » _expliqua-t-elle._

« Pourquoi ? _Demanda Rebecka._

« J'y ai vécu avec Kol » r _épondit la jeune sorcière._

« Je vois »

« Caroline prend-le j'aimerai vraiment y vivre cet appartement est tellement parfait. » _poursuivit la brune avec émotion._

Caroline sourit et se tourna vers l'agent immobilier pour lui communiquer sa réponse. Ils parlèrent de petits détails à régler.

« Pour fêter cette bonne nouvelle ce soir on sort » _s'exclama l'originelle._

Les deux autres filles rigolèrent et acquiescèrent. Elle partirent de l'appartement pour se diriger vers un petit restaurent que Caroline avait repéré il y a quelques jours. Un serveur vint les chercher pour les placer à leur table.

« Et du coup Bonnie tu vas faire quoi de ton hôtel ? _Demanda l'originelle_

« Je le vend j'ai envie de reprendre mes études. » _expliqua-t-elle_

« En parlant d'études, il faudra que j'aille me renseigner pour les cours. » _ajouta Caroline._

« On fera ça après avoir déménager, la vente de l'hôtel a lieu dans deux jours. » _dit Bonnie_

« On verra cela plus tard. »

« Si je vous emmène sortir ce soir, il nous faut être les plus belles donc je propose d'aller faire du shopping ! » _proposa Rebecka_.

« Je suis pour. » _dirent les deux autres en même temps._

Elles finirent de manger dans la bonne humeur, avant de commencer leur après-midi shopping.

Il était bientôt vingt heure, elles avaient passé toute l'après-midi à aller de boutiques en boutiques, achetant tout ce dont elle aurait besoin pour leur sortie nocturne

Bonnie avait acheté une petite robe bustier noir à sequin au niveau du haut de la robe. Pour couvrir son cou elle avait choisi un gros collier en argent qui mettait sa poitrine en valeur, pour ses bras elle

avait choisi une manchette de la même couleur que le collier, elle s'était coiffé en se faisant un chignon assez lâche. Et au niveau du maquillage, elle avait opté pour mettre ses yeux en valeur et garder sa bouche naturelle. Sans oublier de chausser des hauts talons noirs.

Caroline avait trouvé une jupe longue plissé rose pâle avec un petit débardeur gris clair, elle a ajouté à tout cela un collier en or. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux détachés les laissant bouclés. Elle s'était maquillé très légèrement. Elle aussi avait chaussé des talons beiges. Et avait terminé avec un perfecto blanc.

Rebecka avait choisi une combinaison noire dévoilant un joli décolleté, elle s'était faite une couette haute et avait opté pour un rouge à lèvre rouge, avait mis des petits bracelets à son poignet et avait choisi des talons noirs.

Une fois qu'elles furent prêtent elles commandèrent un taxi qui les déposa devant le club que Rebecka connaissait. Elle n'eurent pas besoin de faire la queue qu'on les fit entrer.

Le club était un club très branché de New York, tout le monde y allait, alors elles eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin vers le bar. Une fois arrivée à celui-ci elles commandèrent la même chose c'est-à-dire un cosmopolitain. Rebecka les conduit à l'étage pour les personnes habituées. Leur table donnait sur toute la piste de danse, elles rigolèrent et parlèrent de tout et de rien. Elles recommandèrent une boisson avant que les trois filles n'aillent sur la piste de danse. Caroline, Rebecka et Bonnie dansaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Elles tournaient sur elles-mêmes. Elles souriant et étaient insouciantes. Les deux blondes décidèrent de remonter laissant Bonnie danser toute seule. Elle dansait quand un homme vint l'accoster et lui proposer un verre.

« Je m'appelle Enzo » _lui dit-il pour qu'elle l'entende._

« Bonnie. » _répondit-elle_

« Je t'offre un verre ? » _demanda-t-il en souriant._

« Avec plaisir. »

Et ils partirent vers le bar. Les deux blondes qui n'avaient pas manquer cette scène sourirent et continuèrent de boire leur verre.

La nuit se dissipait tout doucement et les deux vampires commençait tout doucement à être éméchés avec tous les verres qu'elles avait commandé. Bonnie était revenue avec elles car Enzo avait dû raccompagné ses amis qui voulaient rentrer, elle avait appris que s'était un vampire. Le jeune homme était brun au yeux marrons. Il lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. Elles étaient maintenant assises au bar en train de rigoler tout doucement jusqu'à ce que Rebecka est une idée.

« On va finir la soirée chez moi car ici ça va bientôt fermer. » d _it-elle en finissant son verre._

« Let's go ! » _répondirent les deux autres._

Elles partirent du club et se rendirent chez l'originelle. Rebecka ainsi que ses amis eurent du mal à ne pas faire de bruit pour réveiller tout le voisinage. Elle ouvrit la porte avec ses clés. Elle ne savait pas si son frère était là où pas. Elle proposa au filles de s'asseoir dans le salon pendant qu'elle allait chercher les verres et l'alcool. Elle alluma la chaîne-if-fi au passage. Lorsqu'elle revint vers ses deux amies elles étaient en train de danser comme des folles. Elles servit la boisson dans les verres et rejoignit ses copines.

Klaus avait passé la soirée dans un club avec Stefan avant qu'un ami ne vienne les rejoindre. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée dehors. Lorsque l'originel rentra chez lui il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Trois filles étaient avachies sur son canapé avec leur verre posé sur la table basse. Il soupira sa petite sœur avait fini la soirée ici, il ne fit pas plus cas des trois filles et alla se coucher dans sa chambre.

Caroline se réveilla vers midi, elle avait la tête un peu brouillée, elle ne se rappelait pas de tout à vrai dire.

« Tu veux une poche de sang Love ? » _demanda une voix masculine_.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers la voix.

« Klaus ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » _demanda-t-elle surprise._

« Je vis ici Love. Tiens prend tu vas en avoir besoin. » _il rigola._

« Merci. » _dit-elle gênée._

Elle prit la poche de sang et la but en silence quand Rebecka se réveilla à son tour et débarqua dans la cuisine elle remarqua son frère qui souriait et Caroline qui semblait ne pas savoir où se mettre.

« Salut Nick, tu as rencontré Caroline. » _dit-elle en versant sa poche de sang dans une tasse._

« Oui on s'est déjà rencontré. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Ah oui c'est vrai tu l'as sauvé de ce moins que rien de Tyler. »

Caroline ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que le frère de son amie était celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle l'observa un peu de plus près, il avait l'air musclé et puis il avait cet air angélique mais qui devait être trompeur.

Klaus sourit en sentant le regard de Caroline sur lui. _« Cela promettait »_ se dit-il. Il laissa les deux jeunes femmes et partit prendre une douche.

« T'aurai pu me dire que c'était ton frère Becka ! » _s'exclama la blonde._

« Je pensais que tu le savais et ça change quoi ? » _demanda l'autre blonde._

« Rien ! » _marmonna Caroline._

« Tu mens »

« Ça me gêne si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Pourquoi ? » _demanda Rebecka surprise._

« Je ne sais pas »

Rebecka ne comprenait pas son amie, elle était perdue. Elle était en train de se demander si son amie n'était pas en train de craquer pour son frère. Cela promettait.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous aura plu. Merci de prendre du temps pour lire mes chapitres bisous.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'ai été beaucoup occupée cette semaine.  
En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Le déménagement.

Depuis la fameuse soirée que Rebecka avait eut la bonne idée de faire les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient guère eut le temps de se revoir. En effet, toutes avaient eut beaucoup à faire. Entre le fait de récupérer les clés du nouvel appartement et de s'occuper de l'hôtel, elles n'avaient pas eut une minutes pour se retrouver. Caroline soupira elle était en train de mettre des dossiers dans des cartons, cela faisait deux jours qu'elles avaient commencé et elle en avait déjà marre. Elle s'assit par terre et prit son portable pour aller faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux. Depuis son arrivée elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait des notifications sur plusieurs d'entre eux. Elle alla voir le premier c'était une photo de Rebecka qui s'était pris en photo en face d'un magasin de chaussures, elle avait légendé _« Jamais assez de ces petites choses ! »_ Caroline sourit et lui répondit en prenant une photo entouré de cartons « _dans les cartons ! »_. Elle alla voir les autres ce n'était pas grand chose d'intéressant jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une inviation de Klaus sur le réseau le plus populaire de leur temps. _« Je fais quoi ? J'accepte ? J'accepte pas ? »_ se questionna le jeune femme. Elle appuya sur _« confirmer »_. Elle finit de regarder ses notifications et reprit son rangement de carton.

* * *

Rebecka s'ennuyait de ses copines, elle avait décidé de les laisser faire leur petites affaires toutes les deux. Pour se changer les idées, l'originelle allait aller faire du shopping. Elle partit se préparer dans sa chambre, comme il faisait beau aujourd'hui elle mit une petite robe en coton gris lui arrivant au niveau des chevilles. Elle avait envie d'être à l'aise elle prit une paire de basket blanche et une veste en cuir noir. Elle laissa ses cheveux détachés et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle croisa Stefan.

« Bonjour Rebecka ! » _dit le jeune homme._

« Salut Stefan. Tu attend Nick ? » _demanda-t-elle_

« Oui je dois lui parler d'une affaire urgente. »

Elle hocha la tête et partit. Rebecka et lui avait eut une relation par le passée plus précisément dans les années 1920 mais ils s'était séparés. Rebecka ne l'avait peu revu depuis ces années là et autant dire qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Elle secoua la tête et prit l'ascenseur pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussé. Elle héla un taxi dehors et lui indiqua l'adresse à suivre. Le taxi mit peu de temps avant de la déposer. Elle décida d'envoyer une photo à sa copine Caroline qui ne tarda pas à lui répondre. Elle sourit en voyant la réponse et décida qu'elle irait les aider dans l'après-midi, pour le moment elle avait besoin de chaussure.

* * *

Bonnie était occupée à faire le tri dans tous ses documents quand elle reçu un message d'Enzo.

 _« Salut amour, je ne te dérange pas? »_

Elle répondit.

 _« Salut beau brun, je suis dans les papiers donc toute distraction est la bien venue. »_

Elle ne tarda pas à recevoir une réponse.

 _« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »_

 _« Pourquoi pas ? »_ se dit-elle et ne tarda pas à répondre de façon affirmative au message.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était devant elle avec un sourire.

« Me voilà mademoiselle Bennette. » _dit-il avec amusement._

« Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ? » _demanda-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne._

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Ça va » _dit-elle_

 _Il sourit._ « Comme cela tu veux de mon aide ? »

« Plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

« Je vois, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »

« Tu peux attraper les dossiers tout en haut s'il te plaît. » _dit-elle en lui montrant._

Il sourit et attrapa les dossiers avant d'aider Bonnie à faire le tri.

* * *

Caroline avait fini de faire le tri dans tous les cartons qu'elle décida de s'accorder une pause. Elle alla voir Bonnie pour lui faire par de l'avancement lorsqu'elle la vit avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré quelques jours plutôt.

« Bonnie j'ai fini les cartons. » _dit-elle en interrompant la conversation des deux jeunes gens._

« Oh Caroline je ne t'avais pas vu. Je te présente Enzo. Enzo voici Caroline ma colocataire officielle. » _présenta la sorcière._

Ils se dirent bonjour.

« Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps je vais aller emmener les affaires à l'appartement pour qu'on puisse aller plus vite. » _expliqua la blonde._

« Je te rejoint dès que je peux, parce qu'ici c'est vraiment le gros bazar. En vrai le mieux serait de finir dans deux jours. » _continua Bonnie_

« En deux jours ? Mais Bonnie c'est impossible vu tout ce qu'il y et on va le mettre où ? » _se désespéra la blonde._

« Je sais Care, et on a une cave non ? » _fit la brune avec un petit sourire._

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle salua Enzo et elle retourna chercher les affaires à emmener. Elle voulu commander un taxi mais elle se dit que cela ne serait pas pratique. Elle décida d'appeler Rebecka qui pourrait lui être utile.

« Salut Becka, est ce que tu peux me prêter ta voiture pour mes affaires car un taxi c'est pas terrible. » _lui demanda-t-elle se mordant la lèvre._

« Pas de soucis ma belle j'arrive à ton secours. » _répondit-elle_

« Tu me sauves Becka ! »

« A tout de suite ! »

Elles raccrochèrent.

* * *

Après son coup de téléphone avec son amie, la blonde décida d'appeler son frère pour qu'il lui vienne en aide.

« Salut Nick ! Tu peux venir me chercher j'ai besoin de ma voiture. »

« Je suis avec Stefan Beck c'est urgent ? » _demanda-t-il_

« C'est pour Caroline elle a besoin de mon aide pour son déménagement. » _expliqua la jeune femme._

« On arrive alors, t'es où ? »

« Sur la 6ème avenue »

Son frère raccrocha. Rebecka finit de faire ses achats et sortit. Une voiture se gara et elle monta sur le siège passager arrière.

« On va où ? » _Demanda Klaus._

« A l'hôtel de Bonnie » _répondit sa sœur._

* * *

Il s'engagea dans la circulation en direction de l'adresse. Le trajet se fit dans le calme. Rebecka était concentré dans ses pensées. Ils mirent que quelques minutes avant d'arriver à l'hôtel. Rebecka sortit la première du véhicule. Elle entra dans le bâtiment à la recherche de son amie blonde.

« Caroline? » _appela la jeune femme tandis que son frère et Stefan arriva derrière elle._

« Je suis là » _dit-elle._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la provenance de la voix. La scène était tout simplement drôle. Caroline essayait d'attraper un morceau de papier sur l'étagère du haut mais elle sautillait pour y arriver.

« Je vais t'aider Love ! » _dit Klaus en allant vers la jeune femme._

« Celui-la ? » _demanda-t-il près de son oreille._

« Oui » _elle avait chaud, Klaus était trop près d'elle._

Elle attrapa le document et le remercia avant de s'éloigner. Elle allait dans la même pièce que Bonnie et Enzo.

« Bon-Bon je vais y aller. » _dit Caroline._

« Ça marche, nous on a bien avancé. » _expliqua-t-elle._

« Salvator ! Mikaelson quelle bonne surprise ! » _dit Enzo._

« Enzo, mon pote ! » _dirent les deux autres._

« Tu t 'appelle Stefan Salvator ? J'en connais un ! » _dit Caroline._

« Ah oui ? Il s'appelle comment ? » _demanda Stefan surpris._

« Damon. » _lui répondit la blonde._

« C'est mon frère. »

« Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout. » _ajouta la jeune femme._

 _Stefan rigola._ « Il vit où ? »

« Mystic Falls, ville de campagne. » _résuma Becka qui elle aussi avait rencontré ce Damon._

« Je vois. » _dit-il tout simplement._

* * *

Stefan et Damon, deux frères très complices mais qui lors de leur transformation en vampire les avaient éloigné, beaucoup même. Damon avait préféré resté dans la ville tandis que Stefan avait quitté la ville et visité le monde. Ils s'étaient peu revus. Il revint au fil de la conversation quand Caroline les informa qu'ils devraient y aller. Elle chargea avec l'aide de Klaus, Stefan et Rebecka toute les affaires nécessaires à emmener. Elle salua Bonnie et Enzo avant de partir avec les trois autres personnes. Elle monta dans la voiture et Klaus démarra pour aller en direction que la blonde lui avait indiqué.

Klaus se gara devant le bâtiment et ils commencèrent à monter les affaires. Au bout d'une heure, ils eurent fini de tout monter. Ils se posèrent sur le canapé et Caroline leur proposa à boire.

Rebecka qui observa la décoration.

« Tu vas laissé telle qu'elle est la décoration ? » demanda Rebecka

« Je ne sais pas, je voudrais mettre des tableaux je pense » expliqua Caroline en revenant.

« Quel genre de tableaux Love ? » s'enquit Klaus

« Oh je ne sais pas j'y connais pas grand chose. » dit le jeune vampire avec une petite moue.

« Je pourrai t'aider, je connais l'art, amour. » lui proposa-t-il.

« Oh ça serai bien, merci. »

« Je t'appellerai dans la semaine alors »

* * *

Après cette discussion, ils partirent aider Bonnie à finir de faire ses cartons.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes étaient prêtes à emménager dans l'appartement. Beaucoup de chose avait mis en retard les deux jeunes femmes comme le fait que la vente avait été repoussée, que les filles avaient eut du mal à finir leur cartons. Heureusement qu'elles avaient pu compté sur Rebecka et Enzo. Maintenant tout était près pour leur nouvelle vie dans leur nouveau appartement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Bonne soirée à vous.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ou Bonjour, je suis désolée de vous poster le chapitre que maintenant mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Petit rapprochement

Un mois avait passé depuis que Caroline et Bonnie avaient emménagé ensemble. Elles avaient été s'inscrire à l'université et contre toute attente Caroline avait choisi médecine malgré sa condition de vampire. Mais elle se rassurait car elle avait une grande maîtrise d'elle même. Bonnie avait décidé de faire du droit elle avait toujours voulu être avocate. Elle venait de commencer mais elle savait qu'elle finirait par y arriver. Tandis que Rebecka s'était spécialisée dans le commerce pour créer sa marque de vêtement. Toutes les trois s'impliquaient dans leur études, pas question de ne pas réussir.

Caroline sortait de son cours de biologie. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé, tellement qu'elle avait trouvé cela intéressant. C'était la fin de la matinée et les trois filles avaient prévu de se retrouver sur le campus. Caroline se dirigea vers l'endroit qu'elles avaient repéré plutôt dans la matinée. Elle attendit que ses deux copines finissent leur cours du matin.

* * *

Bonnie sortit de l'amphithéâtre, ce cours avait été intense pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle assimile tellement d'éléments en même temps qu'elle n'était pas sur de pouvoir y a arriver. Elle soupira, elle commençait à avoir mal de tête.

Elle regarda son téléphone et vit un message d'Enzo.

 _« Salut beauté ! J'espère que tes cours se passe bien. »_

Elle sourit en voyant cette gentille attention et lui répondit en marchant

 _« Salut beauté toi-même, j'ai mal de tête à essayer de tout comprendre. C'est juste le temps de m'habituer. »_

Elle reçut aussitôt une réponse.

 _« Je te ferai un massage ce soir, si tu veux. »_

elle écrit la réponse avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était perdue.

 _« Avec plaisir, je te laisse je viens de me perdre. »_

Elle essaya de se repérer mais c'était peine perdue. Elle décida d'appeler Rebecka qui au même moment arriva devant elle plutôt dépitée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? » _demanda la sorcière._

« J'ai eu du mal à m'y retrouver avec tous ces bâtiments, j'ai même failli être en retard pour mon premier jour, t'imagine la catastrophe ! »

« Oui j'imagine, allons retrouver Caroline. Elle doit nous attendre. »

* * *

En effet, la blonde se posait la question de savoir ce que ses deux amies faisaient. Elle allait les appeler quand son téléphone sonna. Elle sourit en voyant le nom de Klaus et décrocha.

« Bonjour amour, comment se passent les cours ? » _demanda-t-il curieux._

« C'est assez simple pour le moment, j'ai eu de la biologie c'était très intéressant de connaître cette matière. » _dit-elle en se remémorant les paroles de son professeur._

« Vraiment Love, je ne te voyais pas étudiante, plus une fer-vue de l'art. » _il rigola à sa propre phrase._

« L'art n'est pas mon truc en fin de compte, lui et moi nous avons dû mal à nous comprendre. » _expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire._

« J'ai assisté cette incompréhension moi même et c'était assez épique. »

« En même temps toi tu aime l'art, tu peins depuis des centaines d'année. » _se défendit-elle._

 _Il rigola._ « Sinon, tu aime bien la médecine ? » _changea-t-il de sujet._

« C'est assez bien, je pense que si je réussi à aller jusqu'au bout je ferai chirurgienne, ça a l'air tellement passionnant. »

« Pour ton premier jour j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. »

« C'est quoi ? » _voulu-t-elle savoir._

« Le principe de la surprise Love tu connais ? »

« Tu n'es pas drôle, je te boude. » _dit-elle comme une enfant._

« Boude si tu veux, je viendrai te chercher à la fin de tes cours. » _répondit-il en rigolant._ « Tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas ! »

« Je le saurai quand même Love. » _et il raccrocha._

Caroline était agacée qu'il arrive à tout savoir sur tout le monde. Depuis que Klaus l'avait accompagné acheter des toiles ils s'étaient rapprochés, on pourrait appeler cela des amis mais dû au fait de son passé douloureux, elle préférait se méfier de la gente masculine pour éviter une déception de plus. Elle soupira et se demanda ce que ses copines faisaient vraiment, bientôt vingts minutes étaient passées. Elle observa les environs et vit la blonde et la brune arriver.

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! » s'exclama la jeune femme. « J'ai faim. »

« On s'est perdue pour venir ici ! Pourquoi tu as un sourire nias collé à la figure ? » d _emanda l'autre blonde._

« J'ai eu un appel. »

« De qui ? » _demanda curieusement pendant qu'elles regardaient le menu affiché._

« Ton frère. »

« Mon frère ?! » _cria l'originelle_

« Moins fort ! Oui ton frère. »

« Il voulais quoi ? »

« Parler. » _dit-elle vaguement_

Rebecka n'était pas convaincue par les propos de son amie mais décida de laisser tomber le sujet. Les trois filles parlèrent des cours durant toute la durée du repas. Caroline avait mathématique ainsi que des travaux pratiques durant toute l'après-midi, les deux autres jeunes femmes avait peu de cours. Elle avait dit à Bonnie qu'elles se retrouverai dans la soirée à l'appartement. Et elle était partit en cours.

* * *

De son côté, Klaus était confronté à un petit problème. Il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune Caroline ne prenne autant de place dans sa tête. Cela l'agaçait fortement à vrai dire, de plus il aimait beaucoup trop sa compagnie et il ne voulait plus souffrir, car il avait été blessé par une seule femme dans le passé. Il partit se servir un verre de bourbon. Il avait besoin de parler et quoi de mieux que d'appeler ses frères. Il se munit de son cellulaire et composa le numéro avant que la tonalité indique que cela appelait. Il se ressaisit quand il entendit la voix à l'autre bout. Il avait besoin de se confier.

* * *

La journée passa relativement vite pour les trois jeunes femmes. Caroline avait été prise par ses cours tandis que les deux autres c'était plus les tracas du quotidien qui avait conduit leur journée déjà assez fatigante comme ça .

Bonnie avait été faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo, elle monta dans l'ascenseur et composa le numéro du dernier étage.

Elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, elle venait de se rappeler qu'Enzo devait passer. Elle mit les affaires au frais et le reste dans les placard à leur place attitrée. Elle partit ensuite dans sa chambre et et enfila un bas de jogging gris clair et un débardeur blanc. Elle partit ensuite s'installer dans le salon avec son ordinateur et tous les documents dont elle avait besoin pour faire son travail, elle se servit un verre de vin rouge et commença à travailler.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le jeune homme frappait à la porte. Bonnie sursauta tellement qu'elle était plongée dans son travail. Elle partit ouvrir au garçon. Elle fit un petit sourire et le laissa passer. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heure et Caroline n'était toujours pas rentrée. Bonnie chassa ses pensées, le jeune homme s'était occupé du repas.

« Chinois, pour te faire plaisir » _dit-il en montrant les paquets._

« Super, je meurs de faim en plus. Tu arrives toujours au bon moment. » _dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

« Toujours chaton. »

Leur repas chaud, ils s'installèrent autour de l'îlot et mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Enzo, Bonnie était beaucoup plus souriante, elle était elle-même. Elle appréciait beaucoup le vampire. Il lui plaisait c'était certain mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Et elle avait bien raison.

« Et tes cours ? » _lui demanda-t-il_

« Oh trop de choses à assimiler en même temps, ma tête va exploser. » _rigola la jeune femme._

« Je te devais un massage, il me semble. »

« C'est exact ! »

Il se leva de sa chaise et se plaça derrière Bonnie. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et un courant électrique se fit entre eux. La jeune sorcière frissonna à son contact. Le jeune homme avait lui aussi ressenti cette tension entre eux. Il ne se cachait pas, la jeune sorcière lui plaisait beaucoup. Il apprenait à la connaître.

* * *

Caroline sortit de cours aux alentours de dix-huit heures trente. Elle se dirigeait vers le bus quand elle reconnu sur le parking la silhouette posée avec désinvolture contre la voiture noir. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu as réussi à savoir mes horaires. » _dit-elle en arrivant à sa rencontre._

« Toujours Love ! » _répondit l'originel._

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude avec toi. » _dit-elle en souriant de cette petite attention._

« Allez monte j'ai une surprise pour toi. » _lui expliqua-t-il en lui ouvrant sa porte._

Elle monta dans la voiture et il ferma la porte avant de se diriger vers son côte de l'habitacle. Il conduit en silence. Et Caroline se remémora leur premier rendez-vous façon de parler.

* * *

C'était un samedi comme tous les autres à première vu, sauf dans un des appartements de New York, une jeune femme blonde, avait sorti toute sa garde robe pour trouver la tenue parfaite pour son rendez-vous. Elle voulait être parfaite mais elle ne savait même pas ou ne voulait tout simplement pas se l'avouer. Elle farfouilla dans son tas de vêtement prête à dénicher la perle rare. Elle réussit à trouver un jeans tout simple qu'elle assorti à un long pull gris. Elle chaussa des escarpins couleur beige. Elle enfila son manteau rose pâle. Elle s'était déjà coiffée et maquillée alors elle partit saluer Bonnie et partit de l'appartement. Elle était en retard.

Klaus s'était proposé quelques jours plutôt d'accompagner Caroline chercher des tableaux. Il ne comprenait toujours pas sa réaction à vrai dire. Il devait passer la chercher devant son immeuble. Il s'était habillé simplement. Jeans noir, haut blanc et une veste en jean ainsi que des lunettes de soleil. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des vestes en jean mais sa sœur l'avait obligé à la porter donc c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il vit apparaître la blonde. Elle était toujours aussi bien habillé selon lui.

Il sourit.

« Tu es vraiment belle Love, le rose te va à merveille. »

« Tu es pas mal non plus, les lunettes donne un effet mystérieux. » _dit-elle en rigolant._

« Je vais t'ouvrir la porte. » _il partit côté passager._

Caroline le remercia et monta dans la voiture. Il partit de son côté. Le trajet se fit dans une bonne ambiance. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au lieu de l'exposition Caroline fut surprise de découvrir un lieu si joliment décoré.

« Viens Love, nous allons regarder les œuvres. » _dit-il en lui prenant la main._

Il s'est avéré que tout au long de cette visite Caroline n'avait pas temps que ça le sens de l'art, ce qui fit bien rire le jeune homme.

« Je ne veux pas d'une pomme dans mon salon ! » _avait-elle dit._

« Tout est dans le détail, chérie. Le détail c'est la pomme en lui même. » _lui avait-il expliqué._

Ce fut comme ça toute l'après-midi et Klaus ne s'ennuya pas une minute. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître. Et depuis ils se parlaient régulièrement.

* * *

La jeune femme revint au présent quand Klaus lui demanda à quoi elle pensait.

« Je pensais à notre recherche de tableaux. »

« Ah oui, tu n'as pas vraiment le sens de l'art, amour. Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! J'ai dû mal à la comprendre par moment, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment à la comprendre. »

« Que vais-je faire de toi Love ? »

« Me montrer ma surprise. » d _it-elle en regardant par le fenêtre._

« La patience n'est pas ton fort. » _se moqua le jeune homme._

« Tu ne fais que d'énumérer mes défauts, c'est pas très galant. » _bouda la blonde._

« Et râleuse en plus. » _continua l'originel._

Caroline bouda et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, en signe de mécontentement.

Klaus s'arrêta au feu qui passait rouge, il en profita pour regarder la jeune femme du coin de l'œil. Elle était vraiment belle, si jolie avec son visage aux traits fin, elle avait un petit nez qu'on avait envie d'embrasser sur le bout. Son sourire était ce qu'il y avait de plus joli chez elle. Elle ne faisait pas vulgaire, toujours apprêtée avec soin et élégance. Klaus ne lui trouvait rien à redire. Le feu passa au vert et il redémarra la voiture. Sa surprise se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville, alors ils n'étaient pas arrivés. De plus une voiture les suivait depuis le départ de chez la jeune femme. Il faisait attention à ne pas être trop près d'elle, il n'avait pas forcément l'avantage, il ne voulait pas mettre Caroline en danger. Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route, il allait tourner sur la droite pour voir s'il la voiture les suivait toujours ce qui fut le cas. Il n'aimait pas cette situation, mais pas du tout. Qui lui voudra du mal, ou peut-être que c'était Caroline qu'ils cherchaient. Il ne savait pas.

Il vit la voiture disparaître au coin de la rue elle avait filé. Il s'arrêta de nouveau à un feu. Plusieurs voitures étaient devant lui, donc il ne pouvait pas avancer comme il le souhaitait. Le feu passa au vert deux fois avant qu'il ne puisse passer.

« Caroline, attention ! » _Cria le jeune homme en ayant couvert Caroline de tout son poids et ouvert la portière côté passager._

Une collision, un choc, deux personnes à terre entrelacées, une voiture cassée, un corps qui marche vers eux, qui s'accroupit et leur dit un mot, une phrase qu'il ne comprenne à peine, encore sous le choc de l'impact.

« Ce n'est pas fini ! »

Et ce fut le trou noir.

La silhouette repartit fière d'elle, elle avait mis son plan en marche et ce n'était que le début.

« On se reverra mes petits amours. Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste avant de voir ce que je vous prépare ! »

* * *

J'attend avec impatience vos avis. Bonne soirée ou bonne journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, je m'excuse de mon retard mais c'était les vacances et comme mon ordinateur a un problème je ne peux le déplacer avec moi.

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017 et une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise. Je vais essayer de faire un chapitre de Noël mais il n'arrivera pas tout de suite car il doit être cohérent à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Non-retour

* * *

« Maman, maman ! Ne pars pas ! Reste avec moi ! Je t'en pris ! » _pleurait la voix brisée._

« Tu es un monstre ! Un monstre tu m'entends ! » _se répercuta la voix._

« Quelle surprise de te voir ici ! »

« Moi c'est Bonnie et toi ? »

« Love, love ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi merde ! »

* * *

Klaus avait repris conscience en sentant une douleur imminente dans son dos. En effet, il avait des morceaux de verre enfoncés dans sa peau. Il se releva pour essayer d'analyser la situation. La voiture qui les avait percuté avait disparu. Il se rappela que Caroline était avec lui.

« Love, love ! Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi merde ! » _dit-il en essayant de la réveiller._

Elle avait juste quelque éraflures au niveau du visage. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pull était tâché de sang, il se permit de le soulever et il vit un morceau de verre enfoncé profondément. C'était pourquoi elle était inconsciente. Là maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire cela pourrait aggraver sa situation.

* * *

« Salut, moi c'est Elena et toi ? » _demanda une petite-fille au cheveux bruns._

« Je m'appelle Caroline. » _répondit une petite fille blonde environ du même âge._

« Tu veux être mon amie ? » _avait demandé la petite Elena._

« Oui. »

« T'abuse Caroline, je l'avais vu la première ! » _disait Elena en soupirant._

« Tu m'as dit que je pouvais aller lui parler et c'est ce que j'ai fait. » _répondit la blonde._

« Tu m'énerve en vrai, je m'en vais. » _s'énerva Elena._

« Tu sera toujours ma meilleure amie quoique il arrive, je t'aime Caroline Forbes. »

« Toi aussi tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie quoique il arrive Elena Gilbert. »

« Tu es un monstre ! Je te déteste pour être meilleure que moi ! »

« Je suis désolé Caroline mais c'est fini entre nous »

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, elle avait mal et elle ne se souvenait même pas du pourquoi du comment elle s'était retrouvée ici. Elle voulut se relever mais une douleur encore plus forte que la précédente l'en empêcha, elle grogna ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme.

« Ne bouge pas Love, tu es blessée. »

« Comment ? » _gémit de douleur la jeune femme._

« Je t'emmenais voir ta surprise quand une voiture nous est rentrée dedans. » expliqua-t-il doucement.

« Oh maintenant je me souviens. » _dit-elle avec beaucoup de difficulté._ « Est ce que je vais mourir ? »

« Non Love, je te donnerai mon sang s'il le faut. » _dit-il sérieusement._ « Je n'ai pas de téléphone Love, il faut que je me nourrisse et que j'enlève tous ses morceaux de verre de mon dos c'est pas très agréable. »

« Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute. » _pleura la jeune femme._

 _Il prit son visage entre ses mains._ « Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, aucun de nous ne savait ce qui allait se passer. »

« Depuis que je suis ici, il m'arrive que des problème, à quoi rime la vie si ce n'est pas pour être heureux, je ne supporte plus de ma battre pour être heureuse. »

 _Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux._ « Je suis là pour te protéger Love, je serai toujours là. »

« J'ai mal Klaus. »

« Je sais. Il faut absolument qu'on se nourrisse pour pouvoir rentrer. »

« Comment ? » _demanda-t-elle._

« On va faire un petit jeu, on va s'allonger en plein milieu de la route, mais pas ici ce n'est pas très bondé, et lorsqu'un humain viendra on se nourrira. »

« Vu que l'on a pas le choix. »

Caroline n'avait jamais voulu se nourrir à la source directe mais là maintenant elle n'avait pas le choix elle était trop faible pour parcourir un seul kilomètre. Klaus l'aida à se relever, il ne pouvait pas la porter pour le moment étant lui-même trop affaibli.

* * *

De son côté Bonnie était de plus en plus inquiète, il était plus de minuit passé et la blonde n'était toujours pas rentré. Enzo essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour la rassurer mais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

« Viens t'installer sur le canapé Bonnie. »

Elle ne broncha pas et s'assit sur celui-ci. Il lui demanda où se trouvaient les couvertures et alla chercher ce dont il avait besoin.

« Installe toi, tu vas attraper froid comme ça. » i _l lui mit le plaid sur les épaules et une couette sur les jambes._

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'installa sur le canapé et la jeune femme vint posé sa tête sur son torse et posa la couette sur eux.

« Tu crois qu'elle va bien ? » _demanda-t-elle._

« Je ne sais pas Love, son téléphone ne répondait pas donc je ne sais pas. » _lui dit-il sincèrement._

« J'espère qu'elle va bien, même si on ne connaît pas depuis longtemps, elle est devenue ma meilleure amie. » _elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

« Je sais chaton, je sais. Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, je vais rester avec toi. » _lui dit-il en caressant son bras avec ses doigts._

Cela eut l'effet de l'endormir, Enzo se demanda bien où pouvait bien être cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois.

* * *

Caroline et Klaus mettaient leur plan à exécution. La jeune femme ressentait une pointe d'excitation. Cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ne se soit jamais nourri d'un humain, qu'elle le fasse avec Klaus, un homme très sexy, qui lui faisait faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la route.

« Prête Love ? »

« Prête si tu es prêt. »

« Allons-y alors. » _dit-il en s'allongeant en plein milieux de la route._

Elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre en se mettant à un endroit stratégique tout comme lui.

Elle ferma ses yeux, et ralentit sa respiration. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à attendre le bon moment.

Une heure plus tard, une voiture ralentit au dernier au dernier moment sinon elle les aurait écrasés. Un jeune couple sortit du véhicule, la jeune femme se dirigea vers Caroline tandis que le jeune homme alla voir Klaus.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Caroline et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

La blond ouvrit les yeux et fit peur à l'humaine.

« Tu ne vas pas crier et te laisser faire, tu aimera ça » hypnotisa Caroline.

Elle sortit ses crocs et se jeta sur sa victime, elle adorait se nourrir sur les humains. Elle buvait goulûment le sang de sa victime avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle l'avait affaibli. Elle lui donna de son sang et l'hypnotisa pour oublier.

Klaus l'attendait pas très loin, il avait l'air d'aller mieux, elle se sentait encore faible dû au morceau de verre toujours présent dans son corps. Il avait observé la jeune femme, il la trouvait fascinante.

« Tu vas mieux ? » _demanda-t-elle._

« J'ai enlevé les morceaux de verre de mon dos donc je commence à cicatriser alors ça va mieux et toi ? »

« J'ai mal. »

« Allons-y alors. »

Elle voulu marcher toute seule mais ses jambes ne supportait pas son poids. Klaus la porta sur son dos et ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de chez l'originel.

* * *

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps avant d'arriver chez le vampire. Il avait utilisé sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver chez lui, il avait besoin de se nourrir. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, et tomba nez à nez avec sa sœur et Stefan.

« Nick ? Ça va ? Mais que fais-tu avec Caroline ? Que vous est-il arrivé ? » _demanda sa sœur._ _inquiète._

« C'est une longue histoire Becka, pas maintenant s'il te plaît. » _dit-il._

« Pas maintenant ? TU te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est au moins ? Bonnie a appelé elle s'inquiétait de ne pas voir Caroline rentrer, elle voulait partir à sa recherche ! Heureusement qu'Enzo était là pour la calmer. La pauvre, alors ne me blâme pas pour être inquiète. Bonne nuit et je suis contente que tu ne sois pas mort ! » _dit-elle avec colère, et elle partit._

Ils entendirent sa porte de chambre claquer, signe qu'elle était énervée.

« Tu vas bien mon pote ? » _demanda Stefan_.

« J'ai besoin de sang Stef, tu peux t'occuper d'elle ? Mets la dans ma chambre s'il te plaît. » d _it-il avec un sourire de remerciement._

Stefan prit la blonde des bras de Klaus et partit l'installer dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de décompresser. Stefan s'occupa de la jeune femme. Il lui enleva son manteau, ses chaussures et la mit dans le lit. Il vit le sang sur son pull mais n'en fit pas plus de cas que cela.

* * *

« Tu es faible Caroline. Tu as toujours été faible. Et tu le sera toujours. »

« Je- non ce n'est pas vrai » _pleurait-elle._

« Tu es faible faible, tellement faible. »

« NON » _elle hurla en se réveillant._

Elle essayait de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait ses souvenirs qui revenaient, elle voulait les oublier. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle devait être en plein cauchemar.

* * *

Rebecka était endormie quand elle entendit Caroline crier. Elle se leva à la hâte et alla dans la chambre de son frère. Elle fut surprise de voir Caroline dans cet état. Elle était replié sur elle-même et elle remarqua qu'elle était pleine de sang. Elle accourût vers elle.

« Care, tu saignes ! »

« Oh Stefan n'a pas du voir que j'avais un morceau de verre dans le ventre. » _dit-elle sans plus de cérémonie._

« Je vais te l'enlever ne bouge pas ! » _dit-elle en allant dans la salle de bain de son frère._

Caroline enleva son pull et sa blessure avait augmenté, comme si elle s'étaient propagée. Rebecka revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait, elle commença par désinfecter la blessure en elle-même, elle enleva le sang autour de la blessure.

« Attention ça va faire mal mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle plongea sa main dans la blessure de la blonde pour attraper le morceau de verre. Une fois la chose faîte, elle tira pour l'enlever. Caroline hurla de douleur c'était comme si on lui arrachait un morceau d'elle. Elle se sentit un peu mieux lorsqu'elle commença à cicatriser.

« Merci Becka. » _lui dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras._

« De rien ma beauté, repose toi tu es fatiguée. » _elle partit se recoucher._

* * *

Klaus avait dû aller se nourrir, tellement il avait soif. Une poche de sang n'aurait pas suffi. Il ne tua pas ses victimes. Quand il fut rassasier, il prit son temps pour rentrer. Il savait que sa sœur prendrait soin de Caroline. Il allait devoir s'excuser demain. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments envers la blonde. Il soupire et prit la route qui menait chez lui.

* * *

Il rentra dans sa chambre et vit Caroline qui dormait profondément. Il vit que sa sœur lui avait fournis une tenue pour la nuit. Il alla prendre une douche pour enlever l'odeur du sang et se coucha à côté de la blonde.

« Tu es un monstre ! » _cria la voix à côté d'elle._

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! » _hurla-t-elle_.

« Caroline ? » _appela la voix._

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! » _hurla-t-elle. Elle plaqua cette voix contre le matelas et le maintien par la gorge._

Klaus par la surprise n'avait pas pu anticipé le geste de la jeune femme, il était en train de se faire étrangler par la jeune femme. Avec sa force vampirique, il inversa leur position. Il était à califourchon sur la jeune femme qui respirait avec difficulté.

« Je suis désolée. » _haleta-t-elle._

« Cela arrive à tout le monde de faire des cauchemars. » _expliqua-t-il._

Elle hocha la tête, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser sans cesse à cette voix qui lui répétait toujours la même chose.

Elle se recoucha et Klaus vint coller son torse à son dos. Cela eut pour effet de lui donner un sentiment de sécurité. Elle se rendormit.

* * *

Caroline avait chaud, très chaud elle ne sentait pas bien, ce qui n'était pas normal pour un vampire. Elle s'affaiblissait de plus en plus comme si son corps demandait du sang. Elle se leva pour aller chercher une poche de sang. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre. Elle fut prise d'une migraine qui ressemblait à un anévrisme comme celui que Bonnie lui avait infligé et elle se sentait encore faible.

« Klaus ? » _appela la jeune femme._

Il fut réveiller par le cri de la jeune femme, elle était replié sur elle-même en se tenant la tête. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés, elle pleurait tellement elle devait avoir mal. Elle voulu parler mais du sang coula de sa bouche et elle recracha le sang qu'elle avait bu à l'instant. Elle cria de douleur, elle se balançait pour essayer de faire partir la douleur mais elle persistait, elle ne le supportait pas. Klaus allait lui chercher une autre poche de sang qu'elle bu mais elle la recracha aussitôt. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il lui prit la main et l'installa dans le lit et prit sa douleur pour la soulager.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait mais si son corps ne voulait plus de sang, elle allait mourir.

Caroline se sentit bien jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur revienne. Elle voulait s'arracher les cheveux.

« Je suis un monstre ! » _cria-t-elle en continue._

Klaus la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer, mais cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Je suis un monstre, elle avait raison. » _dit-elle encore._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Klaus l'embrassa.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Passez une bonne semaine.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour ou bonsoir, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le début de la fin

* * *

La jeune femme ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Cela avait eut l'effet de l'apaiser.

« Tu vas mieux Love ? » _demanda-t-il en se mordant la lèvre de gêne._

Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler, elle avait aimé ce baiser. Il avait les lèvres douces et sucrées. Bizarrement malgré la situation, elle avait envie de lui ou plus précisément de son sang. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle était mentalement épuisée, et physiquement elle devenait de plus en plus faible.

Elle reposa sa tête sur le matelas moelleux et se mit à réfléchir à la situation.

« Tu n'as rien dit Love, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? » _demanda-t-il se rapprochant d'elle_.

« Ça va enfin je pense. » _répondit-elle confuse._

Il s'installa de nouveau à ses côtés. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, sans le vouloir elle concentra ses sens vampiriques sur Klaus. Elle sentait son sang aller vers le cœur de celui-ci. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose, elle voulait goûter à son sang.

« Caroline, tu vas bien ? » _se pencha le jeune homme._ « J'étais en train de te parler. »

« Recule-toi de moi ! » _s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant à sa vitesse vampirique et se colla au mur._

« Pourquoi Caroline ? » _demanda-t-il avec une démarche féline selon la jeune._

« Parce que ! » _dit-elle en le détaillant._

Il ne portait qu'un bas de jogging qui lui tombait sur les hanches. Elle se mordit la lèvre, elle avait chaud très chaud dans le pyjama que Rebecka lui avait prêté. Il se composait d'un leggings gris et d'un débardeur blanc. Il se rapprocha encore plus vers elle. Il se posta devant elle. Il était en train de tester son self contrôle. Elle n'allait pas tenir longtemps, elle avait envie de goûter son sang qui sentait terriblement bon. Elle voulut s'échapper de son emprise mais il la colla au mur et colla son corps contre le sien.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux amour ? » _chuchota-t-il à son oreille._

Il la mordilla brisant ainsi les barrières que la jeune femme s'était instauré. Elle gémit lorsqu'il recommença son geste pour avoir une réponse.

« Toi ! » _gémit-elle._ « Ton sang ! »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, elle gémit. Il se colla encore plus contre elle, et il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Elle se laissa encore faire une nouvelle fois. Elle approfondit le baiser en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Elle était enivré par le désir qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme. Il se défit de l'étreinte de la jeune femme. Mais il la maintient contre lui.

« Sers-toi mon ange. » _lui chuchota-t-il en montrant son cou._

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle mordit son cou et commença à boire son sang. Il était tellement divin. Il flasha sur le lit avec la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il s'installa sur le lit et elle se trouva à califourchon sur ses genoux, elle continuait de boire son sang. Elle finit par s'arrêter, elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Elle avait bu son sang, maintenant il devait boire le sien se dit-elle.

Elle lui tendit son cou à son tour.

« Vas-y bébé. » _dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot._

Il inversa leur position. Il se retrouvait au dessus d'elle entre ses jambes. Il mordit son cou et se délecta de son délicieux sang. Il but quelques gorgées avant de s'arrêter. Ils ne parlèrent pas et finir par s'endormir dans cette position.

* * *

Rebecka s'était inquiétée du bruit que la jeune femme avait fait. C'est pourquoi elle s'était décidée à aller voir si tout se passait bien. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle sentit une odeur de sang ainsi que deux corps entrelacés. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et ferma la porte.

Elle comptait retourner dans sa chambre quand une voix la stoppa dans son élan.

« On écoute au porte maintenant Becka ? » _rigola la voix._

« Stef, je m'assurait qu'elle allait bien c'est tout. » _dit-elle innocemment ._

« Pas à moi ! Je te connais. »

 _Elle rigola doucement._ « Tu me connais plus que bien même. Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ? »

« J'ai entendu des cris. »

« Elle m'inquiète. »

« Je sais. Tu devrai aller dormir. »

Elle n'insista pas et partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle partit se recoucher mais elle ne se rendormit pas le reste de la nuit.

* * *

Stefan avait vu Rebecka sortir de sa chambre, il savait par expérience que la jeune femme était inquiète pour son amie. Il avait décidé d'aller lui parler pour essayer de l'apaiser. Lorsqu'elle repartit dans sa chambre, il souffla elle était toujours aussi belle malgré les années qui étaient passées.

* * *

Bonnie émergeait tout doucement de sa nuit. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait dormi avec Enzo. Il n'était plus là. Et elle se rappela aussi que Caroline n'était pas rentrée.

« Enzo ? » _appela-t-elle_

Pas de réponse, c'était bizarre. Elle sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle vit qu'Enzo avait été chercher des viennoiseries. Elle sourit et le suivit à la cuisine.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » _demanda-t-il_

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Très bien. »

Ils se sourirent lorsque le téléphone de Bonnie sonna. C'était le numéro de Rebecca qui s'afficha. Elle répondit immédiatement. Elle perdit son sourire et raccrocha. Elle partit chercher une veste et des chaussure avant de prévenir Enzo qu'ils devaient y aller.

* * *

Caroline émergeait lentement de son sommeil, elle sentait quelque chose de lourd sur elle. Elle ouvrit ses yeux un peu plus en grand et remarqua que c'était Klaus. Elle sourit en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle referma les yeux et se rendormie. Il était trop tôt pour se lever.

* * *

Klaus, lui se réveillait de sa nuit qui fut courte. Il ne se fit aucune remarque sur sa position. Il se leva, enfila un t-shirt et il partit laissant Caroline se reposer. En arrivant à la cuisine, il vit sa sœur en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Tu as bien dormi cette nuit ? » _lui demanda la jeune femme sans relever la tête._

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« J'ai entendu des bruits cette nuit alors j'ai voulu aller voir ce qui se passait et je vous ai vu. »

« Oh ! » _fit-il surpris._

« Oui oh, c'est tout ce que tu as a dire ? » _s'exaspéra la blonde._

« Bah oui ! »

« Je te préviens, ne la fait pas souffrir comme toutes les autres. C'est mon amie, je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais fait attention à ce que tu fais. »

« Merde ! C'est ma vie, mes choix Rebecca, je fais ce que je veux tu comprends ? » _cria-t-il._

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à la faire souffrir ! » _hurla-t-elle en posant sa tasse trop fortement qu'elle se cassa._ « Et merde ! ».

Elle partit énervée dans sa chambre. Elle ne comprenait pas son frère. Elle décida d'appeler Bonnie qui devait sûrement s'inquiéter. La jeune sorcière lui répondit qu'elle arrivait.

Elle partit ensuite prendre une douche pour lui changer les esprits.

* * *

Klaus soupira, sa sœur pouvait être très agaçante le matin. Il ramassa les débris de verre. Il voulu aller prendre une douche quand on sonna à la porte. Il partit ouvrir, et tomba sur Bonnie et Enzo.

« On peut voir Caroline ? » _demanda la brune_

« Elle dort encore, je vais aller la réveiller. » _dit-il_. « Installez-vous. ».

* * *

Il partit en direction de sa chambre pour réveiller la jeune femme.

Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte pour ne pas faire peur au vampire. Elle dormait profondément étant donné qu'elle avait passé un début de nuit difficile. Il s'assit au bord du lit et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur ce qui réveilla la jeune blonde.

« Salut. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Salut, tu as bien dormi ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire et l'informa. « Bonnie t'attend dans le salon, elle avait l'air inquiète. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je te laisse je vais prendre une douche. » et il partit.

* * *

Caroline trouva une veste appartenant certainement au jeune homme et l'enfila pour être un peu plus présentable. Elle partit en direction de son amie la brune.

* * *

Rebecka sortait de la douche toujours autant énervée de la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec son frère. Il ne devait pas faire souffrir le bébé vampire. Elle avait vécu tellement de mauvaises choses à cause des hommes. Elle s'habilla simplement ne voulant pas en faire des tonnes et elle s'en alla dans la cuisine pour nettoyer son bazar de ce matin. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Bonnie et Enzo tout de suite.

« On est venu directement après ton appel. » _expliqua la jeune sorcière_.

« Oh allons nous installer dans le salon. »

Au même moment Caroline débarquait dans le salon. Elle fut contente de retrouver son amie. La brune la serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Caroline ! Je me suis inquiétée pour toi, tu n'es pas rentrée de la nuit. J'ai eu peur. »

« Je vais bien Bonnie, j'ai juste oublié de te prévenir. » mentit la jeune femme. ! »

« D'accord, mais la prochaine fois appelle moi ! » _prévint la jeune femme._

Stefan arrivait dans le salon pour partir dehors.

« Enzo, mon pote quoi de neuf ? »

« Stef' rien de nouveau et toi ? »

« Je dois aller voir un truc, ça te dit de venir avec moi ? »

« Pas de soucis, je viens. »

Les deux jeunes hommes partirent en laissant les trois filles entre elles. Elle discutèrent de tout et de rien. Rigolant à une blague de Rebecca sur un garçon de l'université. Klaus arriva à son tour dans le salon, Rebecca lui lança un regard noir et détourna la tête. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas loupé cet échange. Il prit une veste et partit à son tour sans rien dire. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Stefan et Enzo étaient partis sur le lieu de l'accident. Enzo ne comprenait rien.

« Caroline et Klaus ont eut un accident hier soir, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne répondait pas. » _expliqua Stefan._

« Pourquoi Caroline a menti à Bonnie en lui disant que tout allait très bien ? » _demanda Enzo._

« Elle a mentit ? »

« Oui, j'ai entendu son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. »

« C'est étrange, Klaus m'a demandé de venir ici et de voir ce qui cloche. Il ne trouve pas cela normal qu'ils aient été inconscients lors du choc. »

« Normalement, ils auraient dû être conscients.

Il souleva les épaules en signe de réponse. La voiture était complètement détruite, les deux vampires soupirèrent pour trouver ce qui n'allait pas cela allait prendre du temps.

* * *

Klaus était parti dans un bar qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Il commanda un verre de Bourbon et se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Sa sœur qui venait lui faire la morale sur son comportement. Il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle était trop mère poule par moment. Il finit son verre et en commanda un autre il allait passer du temps ici, aujourd'hui.

* * *

Bonnie Rebecca et Caroline avaient décidé de regarder une comédie romantique. Elles avaient été cherchées les couverture, les friandises et tout ce qui allait avec. Elles regardaient le film quand Klaus rentra à l'appartement recouvert de sueur et il puait le sexe. Il ne fit pas attention à elles et il partit dans sa chambre. Rebecca était agacée de son comportement plus que puéril. Il se glissa sous la douche et se rémora à partir de quand il avait dérapé.

* * *

Klaus était accoudé au bar, il ne comptait plus les verres qu'il avait bu. Une jeune femme assez belle vint l'accoster.

« Salut. » _dit-elle en souriant._

« Salut beauté , je t'offre un verre ? »

« Volontiers, au fait moi c'est Julie. » _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur._

« Enchanté Julie ! » _il lui fit un sourire en coin._

Ils burent leur verre avant que le-dite Julie commence à lui faire des avances. Il sourit et l'emmena à l'étage. Arrivés devant une porte et il la plaqua pour l'embrasser. Il venait de faire une connerie.

* * *

Rebecca entra en furie dans le chambre de son frère et hurla de colère.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

« J'ai pris du bon temps petite sœur, pourquoi ? »

« Tu te moque de moi ? » _dit-elle_

« Non. »

« Je te dis ne pas la faire souffrir et toi tu vas baiser la première venue ! » _hurla-t-elle._

« C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'attache à elle et c'est ce que je fais. Et si cela lui pose un problème qu'elle vienne m'en parler elle-même. Tu t'occupes de ce qui ne te concerne pas ! » _cria-t-t-il à son tour._

« Bien ! » _elle claqua la porte._

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient entendu la conversation et elle s'apprêtaient à partir quand Rebecca les rejoint.

« Restez. » _dit-elle avec un petit sourire._

« Je pense qu'on va y aller, je suis fatiguée. » _dit Caroline. Elle enleva la veste qu'elle porta et la tendit à Rebecca._ « Tiens donne ça à ton frère. »

« Caro- » _commença la jeune femme._

« Non Rebecca il a raison il fait ce qu'il veut. »

Et sur cette phrase, elles laissèrent Rebecca dans une situation de désespoir.

* * *

Bonnie ouvrit la porte de l'appartement. Le trajet avait été silencieux, Caroline n'avait rien dit. Elle soupira en voyant tout le bazar qu'elle avait laissé en partant.

« Je vais prendre une douche Bon-Bon » _dit la blonde en se dirigeant à l'étage._

Elle hocha la tête et partit ramasser son ordinateur et ses cours dans sa chambre. Elle ramassa aussi les couvertures sur le canapé, se rappelant la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Enzo, elle l'appréciait beacoup.

Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait , elle jeta la nourriture à la poubelle et nettoya la cuisine.

Elle prépara le repas pour toute les deux. Malgré sa condition de vampire, Caroline adorait la nourriture humaine. Elle prépara donc des lasagnes avec de la salade en accompagnement.

Elle partit faire une lessive ensuite, elle voulait porter un nouveau haut qu'elle s'était acheté la semaine dernière.

* * *

Caroline monta dans sa chambre, elle devait se ressaisir ou cela finira par la détruire. Elle partit prendre une douche. Elle laissa l'eau chaude coulé sur sa peau. Cela avait l'effet de l'apaiser. Elle voulut sortir de la douche quand une douleur au niveau de la poitrine la prit. Elle hurla et s'effondra au sol.

* * *

Bonnie qui avait entendu Caroline accourut dans sa salle de bain. Elle vit la jeune femme par terre la main au niveau de son cœur. Elle lui passa rapidement un peignoir pour la couvrir. Caroline voulu parler mais une nouvelle vague de douleur la surpris. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Rebecca était dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas reparlé à son frère depuis qu'elle lui avait redonné sa veste de la part de Caroline. Elle reçut un appel de Bonnie. Elle sauta de son lit et partit à sa vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de son frère pour lui dire.

Il fut surpris de voir sa sœur et encore plus de l'expression de son visage.

« Nick, c'est Caroline. Bonnie vient de m'appeler, elle pense qu'elle est en train de mourir. »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bonne soirée.


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir, ou Bonjour je ne poste que la suite maintenant car j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire et que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de poster mon chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite mais je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle soit rapidement postée.

Bonne lecture à vous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Seul choix, dernière chance

Stefan et Enzo analysaient la scène avec minutie pour essayer de comprendre. Stefan observait le sol en quête de trouver une réponse.

« Stefan vient voir, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose par ici. » _cria Enzo._

Il le rejoint et le jeune homme lui montra sa trouvaille, cela ressemblait à une seringue avec un liquide jaunâtre à l'intérieur. Ils continuèrent de chercher des objets suspects.

Ils finirent par trouver à quelques rues une mallette contenant les mêmes seringues que celle retrouvée sur près de la voiture.

Ils décidèrent de retourner chez l'originel pour lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

* * *

Klaus devint pâle à l'annonce de sa sœur, il avait pensé que son sang l'avait guéri. Il ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Tu ne dis rien ? » _demanda la blonde._

« Je pensais qu'elle était guérie. »

« A croire que non. » _dit-elle amèrement._

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tu aurai du savoir si elle allait mieux ou non. »

 _Il frappa du poing sur la table._ « Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui lui arrive, je lui ai donné mon sang car elle ne supportait pas celui en poche. Je me suis occupé d'elle comme j'ai pu. Alors ne me blâme pas car j'ai tout fais pour la soulager un maximum ! »

« Tu l'as emmené avec toi, tu l'as courtisé et tout ça, tout ce que tu as fait c'est en train de la tuer. La tuer, tu entends ! » _elle hurla._

Il secoua sa tête. « Sors. »

« Nick, tu fuis le problème. »

« Sors ! » _hurla le jeune homme._

Elle vit qu'il avait fait apparaître ses crocs et que ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes. Elle n'insista pas et quitta la pièce. Elle soupira, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aller chez Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie avait mis Caroline dans son lit, elle était inconsciente. Bonnie ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle entendit sonner à la porte c'était Rebecca.

« Elle va mieux ? »

« Elle est inconsciente Becka et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. » _pleura la brune._

« On va veiller sur elle, en attendant qu'elle se réveille. »

Elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Caroline.

* * *

Klaus était fou de rage, pour ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour Caroline, parce qu'il se sentait impuissant. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Il essayait de comprendre le problème de Caroline. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt sa sœur ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Elle avait en quelque sorte raison. S'il n'avait pas été la chercher rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

* * *

Stefan et Enzo arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de leur ami. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter au dernier étage.

Stefan ouvrit la porte à la volé.

« Klaus ? » _cria-t-il._

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à arriver.

« On a trouvé quelque chose, près de ta voiture et on a fouillé les rues d'à côté et on a aussi trouvé quelque chose. »

« C'est quoi ? » _demanda-t-il intrigué._

« Une seringue avec un liquide dedans, mais on ne ne sait pas ce que c'est. » _expliqua Enzo._

« Vous pensez que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec Caroline ? »

« On ne sait pas, on est directement venu te voir après avoir refait un tour pour voir si rien ne nous avait échappé. »

Il hocha la tête, il pouvait peut-être la sauver.

* * *

Caroline se réveilla par une quinte de toux. Elle cracha du sang ce qui alerta ses deux amies à ses côtés. Elles se regardèrent, malheureusement elles ne pouvaient rien faire. Rebecca aida Caroline à se déplacer dans la salle de bain pendant que Bonnie changeait les draps qui étaient tâchés de sang.

Caroline se sentait faible comme si elle allait mourir, quand Klaus lui avait donné son sang elle avait pensé que c'était fini vu qu'elle avait réussi à la diriger mais elle n'avait pas bu d'autre sang de la journée. Elle avait les larmes au yeux. Elle ne voulait pas mourir.

Rebecca remit Caroline au lit. Elle était triste pour son amie.

« Pleure pas Becka.. » _dit la blonde avec difficulté_.

« Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles.. »

« Je sais...mais c'est la vie ma chérie. Il ne faut pas que tu en veuille à ton frère, il n'a rien fait pour que cela arrive... » _chuchota-t-elle avec un faible sourire._

« Je lui en veux tellement tu sais, je t'ai retrouvé et tu pars déjà. »

« Je ne suis pas morte encore, il faut que tu aies de l'espoir... » _elle plaça sa main sur le cœur de l'originelle._

Elle finit par s'endormir de fatigue. Rebecca rejoignit Bonnie dans la cuisine. Elle était assise avec un verre et une bouteille de vin.

« Tu en veux ? »

« Ce ne serai pas de refus, on va en avoir besoin. »

Elles burent en silence en refoulant au maximum leur peine.

* * *

Les garçons de leur côté essayaient de trouver ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée.

Ils finirent par s'endormir devant leur recherche.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline ne s'était toujours pas réveillée ce qui en somme était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Ses deux amies s'étaient relayées pour la surveiller. Rebecca n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de son frère. Elle décida de rentrer chez elle pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Elle entra chez elle, les trois jeunes hommes étaient avachis sur la table. Elle réveilla doucement son frère.

« Nick ? » _appela-t-elle doucement._

« Becka ? »

« Oui, vous faites quoi ? » _demanda-t-elle._

« Oh Enzo et Stefan ont été regardé s'il y avait des trace de quoique ce soit près de la voiture accidentée. » _expliqua-t-il_

« Oh, et alors ? »

« Ils ont trouvé une seringue. » dit-il. « Mais on a pas trouvé ce que c'était dedans. »

« Tu sais qui est ce qui pourrait nous aider ? »

« A part Kol, je ne vois personne. Le seul problème c'est qu'il est loin et on a pas forcément le temps pour. » _expliqua Klaus._

« A ce que j'ai compris de son dernier message, il était parti de chez Elijha et vivrait pas loin d'ici. »

« On peut toujours essayer de l'appeler. »

Rebecca composa le numéro de son frère.

« Sœurette ? Que me vaut ton appel ? Je te manque ? » _ria-t-il._

« Salut Kol, on a besoin de ton aide. » _dit-elle._

« Qui ça on ? Nick a encore créer des problème ? »

« On peut dire cela comma ça. »

« Il se passe quoi ? »

« On pense qu'une amie à nous a été empoisonné mais on ne sait pas avec quoi. » _elle résuma la situation._

« Je serai là ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard. » _il raccrocha._

« Alors ? » _demanda son frère._

« Il sera là ce soir ou demain matin. »

Il hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes hommes qui dormaient toujours se réveillèrent dû au bruit que les deux originaux avaient fait.

« Il se passe quoi ? » _demanda Enzo._

« On a appelé Kol, il va venir nous aider. »

« Oh, je vois c'est une bonne chose. » _répondit Enzo._

Après cette discussion, chacun partit vaquer à ses occupation qui se traduisait par trouver une solution.

* * *

Rebecca avait besoin de prendre quelques vêtements pour retourner chez la blonde. Elle prit le stricte minimum qu'elle disposa dans un sac. Elle retourna ensuite voir les garçons qui s'étaient remis à essayer de trouver une solution.

« Je retourne chez Caroline, Bonnie a certainement besoin d'aide. » _expliqua la jeune femme au groupe de garçon._

« Tu pourra lui passer le bonjour ? » _demanda Enzo en relevant la tête._

« Pas de problème. » _dit-elle en partant._

Elle commanda un taxi et la circulation était dense ce qui facilita son trajet. La voiture se stationna devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, elle paya et sortit. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur et sélectionna le bouton qui menait au dernier étage.

Elle sonna à la porte, Bonnie vint lui ouvrir. Elle paraissait encore plus fatigué que lorsqu'elle était partit ce matin.

« Comment vont les choses ici ? Et Enzo te passe le bonjour.» _demanda la blonde._

« Rien de nouveau, elle s'est réveillé avant de sombrer de nouveau. Elle devient de plus en plus faible. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Ce matin, j'ai essayé de lui concocter quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Oh d'accord c'est gentil de sa part.» _expliqua la jeune sorcière_.

 _Elle hocha la tête et ajouta_ « Écoute Bonnie, je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais on a du appeler quelqu'un pour venir en aide à Caroline. »

« Et ce quelqu'un je le connais ? » _demanda-t-elle_

« Oui et plutôt bien même. »

« Tu l'as appelé ? N'est ce pas ? » _dit-elle dans un faible murmure._

« Je n'avais pas le choix Bonnie. C'est soit il vient soit elle meurt. Le choix est vite fais. »

« Je mettrai mes sentiments de côté pour le bien de Caroline. »

« Tu pourrai quand même avoir une discussion avec lui. Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer mais je crois qu'il a refait sa vie avec un vampire. »

« Je vois. » _elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

« Ne pleure pas ma chérie, tu finira pas toi aussi trouver le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. » _elle l'a_ _pris dans ses bras._

« Je pensais avoir réussi à tourner la page mais je me rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Et pourtant je me sens bien avec Enzo, il me plaît beaucoup mais j'ai peur de son retour maintenant. » _elle avait des larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux voilés de tristesse._

« Tu ne devrai pas, il ne voudra que ton bonheur malgré que vous ne soyez plus ensemble. » _dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux._

« Tu ne s'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé et le pourquoi du comment nous ne sommes plus ensemble. » elle se leva trop de mauvais souvenir revenaient. « Je vais voir Caroline, ne cherche pas à essayer de me rassurer de sa présence Becka, cela ne servira à rien. »

Rebecca soupira, elle ne supportait plus cette situation. Elle espérait que son frère pourrait trouver une solution.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur New York, un jeune homme nommé Kol sortait de l'aéroport. Il avait une peau bronzé comme il le fallait. Ses yeux étaient marron et il dégageait une prestance assez imposante. Ses cheveux brun lui donnait un air de mauvais garçon. Il portait une tenu assez simple. Une veste en cuir noir, un pantalon de la même couleur et un t-shirt gris. Kol soupira, il avait quitté cette ville il y a maintenant un an de cela. Il ne voulais pas se rappeler ce qu'il s'était produit. Il avait refait sa vie et rien ne viendrait gâcher cela.

Il héla un taxis et donna l'adresse au chauffeur. Il était content de revoir son frère et sa sœur. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, le taxi le déposa. Il paya et sortit. Il composa le code d'entrée que sa sœur lui avait fournis et monta à l'étage indiqué. Il sentait déjà les mauvaises choses arriver. Il frappa à la porte et se fût son frère qui lui ouvrit.

« Mon frère, quel plaisir de te revoir ! » _dit Klaus en le laissant entrer._

« Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir, la vie est plus ennuyeuse avec Elijha. » _dit-il en rigolant._

« Je ne dirait rien. » _rigola l'hybride._

Il déposa ses affaires dans le couloir.

« Rebecca n'est pas ici ? » _demanda Kol trouvant l'appartement silencieux._

« Elle est chez Caroline. » i _l ne mentionna pas le nom de Bonnie._

« Qui est Caroline ? » _demanda Kol perdu._

« C'est l'ami de Rebecca qui a débarqué et c'est pour elle qu'on t'a appelé. » expliqua Klaus.

« Ah je vois. Dans ce cas on va rendre visite à cette demoiselle. »

« Kol il faut que je te dise, que Bonnie vit avec elle. »

Il eut un silence avant que Kol n'ajoute.

« Je vois, je suis venue pour cette fille et non pour Bonnie. Entre elle et moi tout est terminé. »

Klaus hocha de la tête, ils partirent de direction de l'appartement des deux jeunes filles.

Kol eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant le bâtiment. Il se rappelait des souvenirs qui allait avec. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de descendre de la voiture sans aucun mot. Klaus qui était déjà venu passa devant son frère pour montrer le chemin. Ils prirent l'ascenseur, et Kol se doutait vers quel appartement ils se dirigeaient. Son frère frappa à la porte et se fut sa sœur qui lui ouvrit.

« Kol, je suis heureuse de te voir ici ! » _elle le serra dans ses bras._

« Moi aussi Becka. »

« Tu m'as manqué. » _elle sourit._ « Je vais prévenir Bonnie que tu es ici. » _et elle partit._

Il observa la décoration, rien n'avait changé, tout était resté tel quel. Il l'avait mis en vente mais, il ne s'était pas occupé de la vente. C'était son avocat. Une brune arriva dans la pièce au moment où il revenait à la réalité. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi belle.

« Bonjour Bonnie. » _dit-il avec politesse._

« Kol. » _le salua-t-elle._

Deux regards qui se croisent. Une histoire qui est terminée depuis un an. Des souvenirs qui reviennent.

« Où cela va-t-il les mener ? »

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite en espérant que cela vous aient plu.


End file.
